Broken
by TheMountainDewologist
Summary: Alex must escape to the world of Twilight after someone changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

"So what do you think?" Harper said. I had not realized she was still talking."About what?" I asked her. I spaced out for like the last ten or five minutes."A banana outfit, duh." A banana? " I would have a yellow dress with banana earings and yellow stockings with bananas around the top. And maybe a Monkey holding a banana on a hat. Doesn't that sound cool?" Harper was one of the very few people who could put up with me for a while so I had to lie."Yeah totally." I said. Wow.

We were about two blocks from the house. Harper was visting her Mom and Dad for the weekend. "Bye Alex." Harper said. There was a yellow taxi right infront of us. "See ya Harper." It was amazing how much you could miss when your thinking about smoking hot _Twilight_ werewolves and those cute sparkly vampires with their wicked red eyes. I wish I had eyes like that.

I walked in the door and flopped down an the couch like any other day I picked up the remote and started flipping channels. "Alex, will you come out on the terrece for a minute?" Mom called. I sighed and got up. "What?" I asked. "Could you get that spider up there?" She asked. I knew she was scared of spiders. Why couldn't she just close her eyes?

I was about to whine but we were interupted by the door slamming. The loud noise made me jump.

Mom walked back into the house. "Max how many times have I told you not to slam the door?" Mom yelled. Max was frantically locking the doors and windows. He looked and seemed more jumpy than normal.

" Dude, What are you doing?" I asked as he closed all the curtains. I looked at him, his pants were ripped and bloodstained. I'd noticed that Justin wasn't with him anymore."Max What happened and where's Justin?" Me and mt mom crowded him as he tryed to catch his breath.

Max was breathing heavily it was like he had been running. He sank down to the floor and covered his face with his hands.

Dad came down the stairs hearing the noise. "What's going on?" he demanded. He was still half asleep from his afternoon nap. Old people.

Max wasn't answering. He curled up in a ball and started quietly sobbing. "Max, Max what's wrong?" my mom asked.

"I did a bad thing." he sobbed. I saw a bloody gash on the side of his cheek and his face was covered in dirt. His hands were caked with blood and dust.

"I.." he started to say something but we were interupted by the door being kicked down the wood of the door hit the floor noisily. A tall dirty blood covered man entered. He had a wild look in his eye. He was holding a gun. I felt the color drain out of my face.

Max went all wide eyed. Our mothers arms wrapped around Max. We all froze in place. Like Max I started to breath heavy from the pure terror of the whole situation. I felt a few tears silenly fall down my face. Dad froze in place near the stairs.

"Where is justin?" Mom whispered. "Dead." Max said slowly still quietly sobbing. Dead.

A small tear dropped from my mothers eyes. I couldn't beleive what was happening. Why us? Why me? We may fight or fought but he was my brother I need him back. No matter how dorky he was. Thats when I really started crying.

Suddenly the whole moment was ruined with the unforgettable sound of a gunshot. I turned to look at the unknown man with the gun. I heard my Mother scream as she held Max's now dead body.I was frozen with shock. Here I was standing in my livingroom, both of my brothers now dead. My dads face was twisted with anguish as he understood the fact that his sons were not coming back.

My mother was rocking back and forward still holding Max sobbing loud broken sobs. This was tearing me apart inside. Blood was flowing in a slow steady stream down the side of my brother's head.

The man reloaded his gun aimed at my mother and another earsplitting shot rang out. The bullet peirced my mother directly in her heart. A loud heart broken scream came from my mothers mouth. "Treasa." my Dad said. The man pointed the gun at me now I felt my heart beat speed up. I closed my eyes and waited for death to come. The end for me, my family.

Just ten minutes ago I was with Harper talking and laughing but now I was about to die. At least she wasn't here. Harper would come home to a house full of dead people. Unless the poice clear it out first. I wonder why none had called the cops yet. Mason I still love you. I thought. I prepared for my death. I opened my eyes checking for the holdup of my death. The dude with the gun was reloading it.

Unexpectidly my dad let out a yell as he ran and tackled the gunman like a football dummy. "Save yourself!" he yelled as he and the man wrestled.

I frantically searched for something to use to save my life. In the panic I forgot I was a wizard. I reached into my boot and grabbed my wand. I racked my brain for any spell that would be helpfull. Another shot was fired and the gunman dropped my fathers lifeless corpse to the ground.

I saw my book _Twilight_ laying on the coffee table. _Twilight_ my escape. I thought for a minute for a good spell improv.

I ex haled deeply. _**As a Vampire, A creature of the night. Put me into the world of Twilight. **_I said loudly.

The guy with the gun stared as the colors of the room swirled and faded into white. Everthing including the gunman had froze. I suddenly felt very heavy and involentarily fell to the ground. Everything else has faded, I was the only one in the whole world right now. The white dissolved into black and darkness took over. I closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

** Jacobs POV**

"Hey Jake." Bella? Maybe she finally came to her senses and dumped that bloodsucker. "Bells?" Then our three word conversation was cut off by Sam howling. Signalling for us to meet." Uh... Bells I gotta go. Wolf stuff." I hung up and ran out the door. What was it this time? I pulled my shorts off while running.

I phased and then I heard what this was about.

_"Jacob, Paul and Leah. Meet me on the cliff. Seth and Embry patrol La Push."_ Sam instructed. "_A newborn vampire is passing through and could be a threat we must go find it."_

A brand new leech. Great. We were close I could smell the sickly sweet bleach smell of a blood sucker. This had to happen now of all times. The red haired blood sucker could be near.

We ran up until a tree line right beside a small meadow. The meadow Bella took me to before my transformation.

Sometimes I think about what it would be like if I wasn't a wolf. But then there are the others who think it's the best thing ever but I'm not one of them.

Paul just randomly started growling followed by Leah snarling. Sam instructed us to surround the meadow.

All of a sudden he was cut off by the screaming of the bloodsucker. The high pitched screams would have deafened a human

"_Let's go."_ Sam said. We slowly walked in to the meadow showing our teeth. The leech was curled into a small ball._ "What the hell?" _Paul said well thought.

She looked small and defenceless but she was made to kill. I wonder why she hasn't got up and ran yet.

We were closing in on her when she lifted her head. She stared directly at me with big crimson eyes and I stared back.

_"Oh Crap."_ Leah said. I ignored her. We just kept staring at each other. Like we were the only two people in the world. Nothing else mattered I needed to be with her.

_Oh great. "__Nice going Jake, a leech."_ Paul comented. I growled at him. He did not just call her a leech. That was when I realized what I had just done.

* * *

**Ok I know that was a really short one but im on the fourth chapter. And also thank you to all the people who reveiwed .**

**-Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating but I fried my laptop and I'm 12 I don't have 250$ to fix it. So I'm using my momma's dinosaur. Enjoy**

* * *

Black and more black. Nothing to see or nothing to listen to. It was like I was dead was I? Suddenly I heard a slight buzzing. It got louder and louder. Now it was just plain annoying. And then everything came back.

Everything was scary bright and defined. I looked around and saw everything. I was outside, in a forest. Someone was shaking my shoulders. My eyes were open now the shaking topped and the young face of some blonde haired guy stared at me. His face was drained of all color.

I opened my mouth to say something when I realized I wasn't breathing. My throat burned and felt very dry. Until I inhaled a dark smile formed on my lips.

I gripped his shoulders and flipped him so he was on the ground. All human instincts were thrown out the window as I bit into the guy's neck. He screamed. It sounded like a little girl. His screams of terror and pain were choked off as I let go of his still warm lifeless corpse.

I stood realizing what had just happened. I tried to remember something to give me a clue to why I just drank a guy's blood. I looked down to my feet at the dead body of an innocent person and turned on my heel and just ran. After about fifteen minutes I just stopped because of a strange noise.

It was everywhere. It surrounded me. A chorus of vicious growling a snapping. I stood in a small clearing alone and afraid. My breathing hitched and then I sunk down to the ground and started screaming.

Then four enormous wolves emerged out of the dense forest baring their teeth. My head was tucked in my arms which were wrapped around my legs. They were getting closer. I could hear their breathing. Curiosity peaked as I lifted my head meeting the eyes of a beautiful red brown wolf and then the wolf stopped in its track and stared at my with large black eyes.

The other wolves stopped and turned the big furry heads towards the reddish brown wolf. A silver wolf growled. Then they turned and ran away all but that one wolf that still happened to be staring at me. I rose to my feet. Then six other people entered the clearing. They were all inhumanly beautiful and fast.

Three of the males stepped in between me and the wolf. Two of them had blonde hair and angel like faces though one of them was covered in scars which screamed danger. The other guy had bronze -red hair.

One of the blonde guys turned to me and said "Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." He gestured to the other people behind him. "What is your name?" he asked. "I don't know." I answered in a tiny voice. But it sounded sweet and perfect with a hint of confusion.

"Edward are you picking up anything?" Carlisle asked one of the guys. "She doesn't know what she is. She is only two days old. She can't remember anything." he told him.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." I said quite loud. They all turned their really pale faces towards me. The one with the scars moved closer.

"We will not harm you we are only here to help you understand what you have become." Carlisle said. He stepped closer and said to me "You are a vampire. You drink blood." he turned to a gorgeous blonde girl "Rosalie, bring the mirror." The one named Rosalie picked up a large mirror and was next to me so fast it was scary. I noticed her eyes like the others were a honey yellow. She handed the huge mirror to one of the guys. He faced it to me and I was shocked at the sight before me.

The girl in the mirror was beautiful but it was not me. She was pale as a sheet and was perfect. But her eyes were a bright red. They blazed as she stared back at me. She moved with me. She was me but she wasn't at the same time.

"Why are my eyes red and yours are yellow?" The wolf still stared. His eyes were not that of an animal they were like humans. Intelligent and observant.

Carlisle was quick to answer. "We hunt animals you are new to this life so the blood from your human time is still inside of your body which will make you very strong for the time being and also makes your eyes red."

The whole time he was talking I could not tear my eyes away from the wolf. Concern sparked when Carlisle said that they hunt turned to the one named Edward and they started to whisper so low I could not hear. The way Edward talked like he knew everything and he knew what other people didn't bugged me.

I noticed movement in the group of females of to the side. I turned to look but as soon as I turned my head a small girl who looked and reminded me of a fairy appeared next to me. A huge grin appeared on her face as she introduced herself. "I'm Alice." I looked at her she was small and had short dark spikey hair. She was overly enthusiastic and ecstatic. "You're pretty. What should we call you though because you need a name?" She asked.

A faraway look appeared in her eyes and then she snapped back to reality. "Alex." She said.

Alex. "What?" I asked confused. "Your name is Alex."

Once again the wolf caught my attention. It was as big as a horse. I walked over to it cautiously.

I met his eyes and as I did he turned and ran into the forest behind us.

Alice was at my side one again and said "He will be back." I turned and looked back to face Carlisle and the others.

"Vampire?" I breathed. There was no way I was a vampire though all the evidence pointed that way.

Suddenly a very hot boy jogged out of the woods. Though he had blood the smell of him was odd and did not appeal to me. He had beautiful tanned skin and short black hair. A crooked smile on his face and apparently did not know how stop staring. He reminded me of the wolf. He slowed to a walk and approached me.

"Be careful Jacob." Edward said. Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK sorry for not updating but I'm just busy with things you know school ugh.**

**Any way i know how annoying it is when people tell you to review so I'm going to ask nicely. Eventually.**

* * *

We were all still standing in our original positions when a fiery haired vampire chick with crimson eyes appeared in front of Jacob teeth bared and ready to attack.

He began to shake violently. Suddenly a huge russet wolf took the place of Jacob. The wolf.

She snarled viscously and lunged toward Jacob ready to attack but instead jumped over him and disappeared into the forest.

Jacob looked into my eyes and vanished into the dark forest. As he left a howl echoed through the forest like a ghost.

Alice grabbed my arm but I managed to slip out of her grasp before I was grabbed by the really big vampire guy. He was huge.

As he grabbed me I snarled and in the time of one second I flipped him and he was on the ground and I was running.

When I flipped him he smashed into the ground with a loud thud. As I was running I could hear the sound of someone laughing and someone yelling. I could make out the words clearly. "It's not funny I wasn't ready!" The booming voice yelled. Witch only caused more laughing.

I ran as fast as I could which was scary fast I saw every tree, rock and leaf as I ran by. Everything was much defined.

As I inhaled the woodsy smell of Jacob and the other vampire chick was evident and obviously leading towards the ocean.

The salty smell of the water was in the air as I came closer to Jacob and the red head.

There were growls coming from Jacob as he watched the vampire chick throw herself off the cliff and into the churning bluish black water below hair flying behind her like wild fire.

She rose to the surface and swam like a shark into the distance. I turned to Jacob and watched as he turned and ran.

Alice appeared at my side and pulled me away from the cliff.

Once we got back to the house I saw Jacob casually leaning on a tree.

I slowly and gracefully walked up to him.

"I haven't really had the chance to introduce myself yet." he said with a wide grin that would creep me out usually but on him never. "I'm Jacob Black." The sound of his voice had a husky tone in it that made him more attractive if that was possible.

"Alex, I think." I said with a smile. I know how weird it sounds even though I just met him but I can't stop staring like something is pulling me to him. We were probably standing there for a good five minute just plain staring at each other. His dark brown eyes melted my heart. No matter how corny it sounds we were perfect for each other.

I took a deep breath and was suddenly overwhelmed by a new scent that called to me like a siren. I turned my head to face the drive way where a rusty red truck was pulling up. The tires squealed as she slammed on the brakes seeing me.

I tensed and was crouched when I set my eyes on my target. My throat burned unbearably.

Jacob was too slow.

I sprung from my spot and landed right up against the door of the truck before the girl was whisked out of the truck by Edward. A growl ripped from my chest as I flipped her truck and followed her sent to the cliffs. I caught up to them to see Edward with her on his back flying through the air between the towering trees.

I was up the tree in a second and close enough to smell her scent, her blood.

My mind was blank. I was the hunter.

I jumped, pulling the tree with me as I fell to the cold earth below. The tree fell with me so did Edward and the girl.

Edward was on his feet in a second. He was running full speed towards a small clearing.

Growls erupted from between my teeth as I was inches away from the girl.

It was all very fast after that.

The girl was gripping Edward when Carlisle and Esme were suddenly blocking me from quenching the fire in my throat.

I jumped just in time for the big guy to wrap his massive hand around my neck and slam me into the ground. I felt the ground split around me.

I felt my back splitting open. The sounds around me faded. I held my breath not wanting to be tempted by the girl. The way she held Edward made me think of Jacob. The feeling of having someone there for you.

I closed my eyes and saw something. The world around me disappeared and a picture was in my head. It was a lady and some guy and two boys and a girl with dark hair and brown eyes. They were happy but then the picture faded into red and black there was blood and the face of a man that was strangely familiar. The sight of him caused a panic inside of me my eyes flew open and I gulped down a mouthful of air.

* * *

**Kay so there it is :) if you have any ideas please let me know**

**And please review**

**-Sammy**


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes flew open and I was on my feet gasping for unescasary air. Jacob was at my side along with Alice.

"Jacob, I think you should take Alex. This will have upset Bella she does't need any extra stress with the wedding and all." I was reminded of the burn in my throat with the metion of the girl.

"And I think she needs to hunt." Alice said. I remembered the sweet taste of human blood and longed for it. A suble wind blew throughout the small clearing we were in and a cluster of new scents were hurreled at me including the sweet smell of blood. I turned my head slightly and the smell grew stronger with the wind.

I cleared my mind as I focused on the smell. The sweet smell of a human.

"Alice," Jacob said seeing my interest in the new smell. Alice breathed deeply and turned to Jacob. "Its your father get her out of here before she hurts him." Jacobs Dad? I took one more agonizing breath and turned the other way as calmly as I could I walked into the woods away from the smell of human blood. I could feel their eyes boring into my back.

"Wow," I heard Emmett mutter under his breath.

"Um Alex, Where you going?" Jacob asked. I thought his question over for a second and answered calmly " The beach." I heard a couple of the cullens laughing quietly. I turned to look at Jacob "You wanna come?" His face lit up at the invitation. I gave him a funny look. He looked away embarressed. "Uh yeah." he said quietly.

Once we were out of earshot from the cullens I turned to Jacob and asked "Where's the beach?" Jacob was extremly tall (and muscular) I had to look up to meet his eyes. His face formed into a smile and he pointed to a trail. "That way"

The smell of the salt water of the ocean filled my nose I began breathing again once we were pretty far from the house. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks filled the air as we walked in an awkward silence. I caught jacob turning to look at me every minute or so, I'd turn to look up at him then he would look away. Seriously no matter how hot this dude it it still wasn't nice to stare.

"This is taking to long wanna run?" I turned to Jacob hoping his answer would be yes. He looked down smiled and the ran at full speed I stood there for a second before I started running with him easily running past him. The wind seriously messed up my tangled Brown hair.

When we got to the sandy beach Jacob held out his arm toward a log nestled in a small grove of trees "M'lady." he said with a goofy smile on his face. I laughed loudly. When I sat down he said "So, I thought I would explain things to you." He paused "About the Cullens, and Bella." he said slowly. "That good smelling chick I attacked earlier?" He laughed at my description. "Yea her. About a year ago she mover here from florida to live with her dad. She met Edward cullen, a vampire." I sat and listned to Jacob he explained Jaspers attack on Bella just before Edward left. " When he had left I took the chance. I fell in love with bella, well I thought I did." I guess some of the hurt I felt showed because he quickly added " But I dont any more."

"Okay," I said slowly. "And as you noticed I can transform into a wolf."He said. I nodded and said "Yep, I noticed." by Jacob finished explaining all the stuff 'bout the wolves It was beginning to get dark.

When we finally decided to leave the beach, Jacob turned a different way than we came. We walked Untill we came to a clearing. "Um, I dont really know how to say this but..." He looked into my eyes with his beautifull dark eyes, they looked almost black but posessed warmth. "Remember when I told you about Imprinting?" I nodded, well we were at the beach he explained the imprinting thing with love, soul mates and all that. He sratched his neck nervousley. " Well I, uh sort of Imprinted on you." He said slowly not breaking eye contact.

I looked away not knowing how to respond. Fury, Excitment, Annoyance And Flattery ran through my mind I turned to look back up at him. He had a look of worry and hurt on his face. Me and Jacob together did sound pretty awasome but he had a human life a life I couldn't be apart of without killing everybody he knew who came too close. " Jacob, I.." I choked on the words that wern't there.

"Alex? Did you hear me?" Jacob asked me. His hand rested on my shoulder and it all seemed so natural We were made for each other there was no doubt about it. I shifted uncomfortably and looked up into his eyes as I struggled to find the right words.

The wind blew through the trees creating the perfect moment. Jacob leaned down slowly pulling me into his arms, I closed my eyes as our lips met. It was perfect until _she_ showed up.

* * *

**Well there you go im working as fast as I can so be patient.**

**-Sam :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leah's POV**

* * *

The surrounding trees formed a canopy around us we were the only ones around there were no others Just me and Jacob. His face broke into the familiar grin that I loved. He put his arm around me and told me that he loved me. This was perfect, this was not real.

Dream Jacob faded along with my forest. Reality sunk in as consciousness returned. " Leah get up." Seth kicked my leg in an attempt to wake me up. "Sam needs you." I ex-haled noisly as I reluctently got to my feet. I stared my little brother in the eyes and said "Kick me again your furry butts in the ocean."

I broke into a run and once I was a far distance away I phased into wolf form. My paws hit the ground rythamically as I ran to Sams and Emilys. After my many dreams about Jacob I had to work hard to block them from the rest of the pack. If they found out I would probably die.

"_Hey leah_." said Sam "_You and Jake have Patrol_." Great more torture. Just the presence of him in my mind was enough to drive me crazy. "_Where is he?_" Just as I asked my question Jake phased.

"_Damn she's fast." _I looked through his eyes and found him staring at the back of some vampire chick. He was extremly happy just being with her, and it broke my heart.

"_We'll take the next shift."_ I phased out immediatly while failing to block my thoughts, I swear Sam got a glimpse of my dream.

When I phased out I was just down the road from my house so I walked the rest of the way there. I pushed the door open to find an empty house so I threw myself down on the couch. Just by seeing how happy hewas being with her I guessed she was his imprint but I didnt wannt to beleive it, noone of us did it was unnatural for a wolf to inprint on a vampire.

I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

I dreamed that Jacob and I were back in my forest again, he leaned in slowly about to kiss me but then she showed up. She was beautiful I didnt actually know what her face looked like so my mind created one. She had flowing brown hair and blood red eyes wich stared at me coldly as she laughed mockingly. Jacob got up and she took him. I stood up and yelled for him to come back. The dream faded and I woke up.

I looked out the window to find it was already getting dark. I jumped up and was out the door. Once in the trees I phased. Quil and Paul were already in wolf form.

_"Heeey"_ paul said streching his words knowing it would annoy me. "_She live's,"_ Quill said jokingly. "_Shut up."_ I told them. _" you were out for hours."_ Paul said. "_Whatever, Wheres Jacob?" _I could tell he was mentally smiling, and I could guess why. _" Last I heard he was at the beach with Alex."_ Of course he is I thought bitterly. As I started to run towards the trail to La push beach Quill and Paul phased out when Paul found a flyer for a bake sale in town.

As I came closer and closer the vampire stink grew with every step. When I was a few steps from the beach her scent along with Jacobs turned off onto a different trail.

I hadnt been prepared for what I saw next.

She was curled around him like a snake, they were making out it was as simple as that. She turned to glare at me (breaking the kiss that should have been mine) with her blood red eyes and a face prettier than I had imagined making it worse. Jacob finally noticed me he turned to look and dropped his arms imediantly. "Leah?" he said surprised. I turned and just ran putting as much distance between me and her as I could.

I wanted Jacob to follow me It was time to tell him.

Sure enough he Phased _" Leah what is wrong with you?" _he said angrily. _" Whats wrong with me?" _I yelled "_Whats wrong with you? Youve been to busy running around Screwing Vampires to even notice it." _I roared angrily. "_Notice what?" _He screamed back. I took a deep breath and replayed every single one of my dreams including the last one. "_Jacob I love you."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright so thank you to all the people who reviewed and please keep reveiwing tell me what im doing wrong what im doing right what you like what you hate just do it. please. for my Sanity, DO IT. Jk dont cry :)**

"Jacob?" I screamed as I watched the russet wolf dissapear after the grey wolf. Light rain started falling quietly adding to the pathetic-left-in-the-rain-for-another-girl thing."Jacobs mine " I muttered under my breath.

I inhaled deeply catching Jacobs earthy scent. I took off wasting no time in getting my man back. Thoughts of hate and jealousy clouded my head at the thought of the grey wolf.

Thunder rolled and lightning flashed around me as I ran at alarming speeds. As I neared the wolves Human voices replaced the viscious growling that took place earliar. Cautiously I pulled myself onto a low hanging branch.

"Jacob I love you." A girl almost as tall as Jacob stood staring into his eyes. She had tanned skin and short dark hair. Jacobs face had been angry but had softned at the words.

I was tempted to go and confront the other chick but they hadn't seemed to have noticed me yet so I stayed where I was and watched his reaction.

The rain had picked up and it was now pouring and I was all wet. Gross.

"Leah..." Jacob began to talk but she cut him off. With a kiss. He didn't fight it either.

I jumped from my perch in the tree and Jacob quickly broke the kiss.

"Alex?" Jacob said obviously unaware that I was there before. He was still standing close to the other one.

A sudden surge of power pulsated through me and with a quick motion of my hand the girl was thrown against a tree, hard.

"I..." What did I do? Jacob was surprised obviously and it showed.

Leah sort of just jerked on the ground she was obviously broken and once Jacob realized he was at her side. I saw I was no longer wanted here especially by leah who had began to convulse on the ground. "Is she alright?" I asked Jacob cautiously. He didn't answer. "I dont know how.." I tried again. I ran my hands through my now soaked hair.

"You should go back to the house." He said flatly. Leah looked straight at me while actually she glared, as I turned to find Alice wide eyed behind me.

"Let's go" She pulled me along by my arm. After a couple of really long minutes "I could walk you know." I said annoyed. She huffed and let go.

The howl of a wolf broke the awkward silence.

Once we got back to the house Alice was inside calling for Carlisle.

"Alex." Alice called me into the kitchen.

"Do you know how you did it?" he asked. I was amazed at how calm he could be.

"I.." nothing came out when I tried to explain.

"Wheres Edward?" Carlisle asked Alice. Alice left the room and returned with Edward.

"Are you getting anything?" Carlisle asked Edward. To be helpfull I replayed the scene with Jacob and Leah.

"Jealousy, Rage, Power." He repeated. I tried to remember the surge of energy I got when I hurt Leah.

"Carlisle." Esme called from the next room. "You might want to see this." Carlisle motioned fro the rest of us to follow him.

The TV was switched on and the news guy was announcing a breaking news story.

* * *

_Last week in New York, New York ,the bodys of the Russo Family were discovered in their home above their sandwich shop._

A picture showed up on the screen of the Russo's a mom and a dad and three kids. Two boys and a girl.

_Their bodies were found when Harper Finkle, a close family friend who lived with the russo's came home after visiting her family for the weekend. The police have no suspects in custody. But they do have a main suspect. All the russos bodies were in the house except Alex Russo._

A picture of the girl showed up on the screen.

* * *

"Alex, Thats you." Alice said quietly. I drew in a sharp breath as the unwanted realization of what that meant sunk in.


	8. Chapter 8

For the past two days I've been sitting in a tree, yes a tree. I told Alice I would come down when and if Jacob came to see me. She argued that sitting in a tree for long periods of time would ruin my outfit. But I was stubborn so day faded into night, I sat I have to tell you just sitting in a tree could get pretty boring

"Alex." The one and only voice I wnted to hear broke the silence of what felt like a never ending night.

"Jacob." I yelled. I fell through the trees with grace and landed on the ground directly infront of Jacob. I threw my arms around him. When you loved somebody as much as I loved Jacob two days could feel like two years.

" Your hot." I said a smile spread across his face. " No, like warm." I said half laughing. Thats when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, and thats when he noticed I was staring. "You know it's not very nice to stare." he said with a cocky grin on his face untill I stared him down.

"Look about Leah.." I began. His smile faded. "No its fine, she's fine, furious, Just forget it."He said quickly not meeting my eyes.

Jacob yawned reminding me that he was still human. "Don't you have to sleep?" He sat down on the ground and motioned me to follow. "Well the pack and my Dad think that your dangerous so they dont think I should be near you. So im not really suposed to be around you, but I need to. " Jacob wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. "What about the imprint thing?" I asked. "They said its unatural. Because your a vampire, I was designed to kill vampires." He said quietly. I layed my head on his chest. "So you snuck out for me?" I asked. He laughed quietly and nodded his head.

"Did they tell you? About my family." I murmered. He shook his head. " Murdered." I said quietly. " And im the biggest suspect." He tightned his arms around me. "I'm Sorry." He whispered. "Don't be." I whispered. We sat like that for hours and it was perfect.

"Sleep." I muttered around three o'clock in the morning. "Less time spent with you." He said quietly. But soon Jacob was snoring.

The morning light flooded the forest "Alex?" Alice called. "You're out of the tree." She said Smiling. "We have training, I'll explain later." She held out her arm for me to take but Jacob still had his arms wrapped around me and I didn't really want to move. "What about Jacob?" I asked. "Pack's looking for him." She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me from his arms. "Theyr'e going to the house to look for him next." She looked at my eyes and then said "You need to hunt."

Once we got back to the Cullen house A couple of wolves were standing with Edward and Carlisle. "They want to know where Jacob is." Carlisle turned to me and Alice. "Under the tree closest to the river." I said. The two wolves glared at me from the trees. I exhaled as Alice pulled me into the house to use me as her Barbie.

After a really long and boring game of dress up with Alice, Roasilie came and told us it was time for training.

* * *

Bella's POV

"If I asked you to stay in the car would you?" Edward asked probably already knowing the answer. Jacob was leaning casually against his motorcyle. Smiling at Edward's obvious anger at his unexpected apperance. Jacobs face fell when Edward wrapped his arm tightly around my waist.

"Hey Bells," he said not meeting my eyes. "Jake what are you doing here?" I asked hoping no one would notice him, but he was pretty hard to miss.

Jessica and Lauren were standing nearby and I could hear Jessica "Maybe Bella will introduce us to her friend." she said to hopeful.

"He wants to talk." Edward said.

I sighed and aginst all better judgement got on the back of Jacobs motorcycle.

"Loose the grin Jacob, were just going for a ride." I comanded when I noticed His surperior grin at Edwards obvious dislike of the situation. The motorcycle jolted forward and shot off like a silver rocket.

After a couple minutes the bike stopped and Jake hopped off he held out his hand for me to take, but just gave him a look and slid off the bike.

He smiled and looked at me seriously "So Bells," he leaned casually against his bike.

His tiny garage hadn't changed at all except for the metal box of assorted tools that lay on it's side and had a dent in the side the size of Jacob's foot, as If someone kicked it angrily.

"Have I ever told you about imprinting?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's when you find, her." he put emphisis on the her. "Like it's not Gravity holding you to the ground any more, It's her."

"I imprinted." he blurted quickly.

This came as a surprise. "Wow, who is she?"

She obviously made him happy. I could tell by the way his eyes lit up when he talked about her.

"Well, She's sort of a Vampire." I raised my eyebrows at the surprise. That was something I wasn't expecting. I couldn't see Jacob with a vampire. It was weird even hearing him say Vampire instead of leech or even bloodsucker.

"She's from New York. A unlucky hunter found her unconscios in the woods. She can't remember anything." He explained. "Edward said youv'e seen her before. Dark hair, Tall ,Pretty." He said quietly.

I remembered now Edward had gone hunting. I went to go see Alice but had forgot to call ahead. She didn't kill me but she killed my truck. Edward had fun explaining that to Charlie, but in the end just blamed it on Emmett.

I nodded and Smiled.

"I love her.'' he said and when I looked into his brown eyes I knew he meant it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alex's POV**

I havn't seen Jacob in 2 days 4 hours and 6 minutes. I know that knowing that makes me seem a little crazy obsessive but im totally not. When I tried to go to his house Alice told me about some messed up treaty saying we can't go on their land. I thought she was making it up so I threw her left shoe out the window. She almost killed me. Alice also told me about the upcoming battle. So she had another reason for keeping me from Jacob, training.

We all gathered in a clearing deep into the woods far away from the humans.

"Alex." Jasper beckoned me to the front of the large group of vampires.

"As we all know you have a powerful gift. It will be a great advantage to us." I sighed. Alice had been trying to help me igure out how to use my 'Power' as the Cullens called it. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't.

"Carlisle figure you need to be angry." A cocky smile flashed across his pale face as he motioned Emmett to come forward.

"Im going to enjoy this." He said and then he charged.

Emmett struggled to get a grip on me. I dropped to the ground and pulled his feet out from under him. After a hard kick to the gut well to be more spesific my gut, I shreiked and the same surge of power and rage erupted from me and then Emmett was flat on his back.

Alice came right up to me and grabbed my hand, and then dropped it imediantly.

"Carlisle." She called. " Her hand." I looked at my hand it didn't feel any different. It was white as usual.

Carlisle held out his hand. "May I?" I put my hand in his. "Amazing." he said quietly. "Her hand is warm." He said.

Emmett got up and he looked like he was about to explode any second. I smiled at him "You lose." I said enjoying his rage. He groweled menicingly.

"Emmett." Carlisle cautioned. Rosalie grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards. "It's okay." she said she turned and shot me an amused smile.

After a few hours of learning how to fight (and finding im awesome at it.) We all returned to the Cullen house. We were all at the river I was about to jump across when Alice started shouting for me to stop.

But it was too late I was across the river. I couldn't smell or hear any danger. But Emmett huge arms wrapped around me restraining me from going anyfurther I was about to slip out of his headlock when I saw Bella staring wide eyed through the window.

But the weird thing was her blood didn't bother me I could smell it but it didn't apeal to me. Edward who was with Bella noticed. He pulled her onto his back carefully and was slowly approaching us.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Esme screamed. He set Bella down on the ground and Emmett tightned his grip.

"Let go of me you gorilla." I shouted at Emmett. Edward sort of chuckled at my choice of words. "Emmett." Edward said. "Let her go it's okay."

"Blood doesn't appeal to her anymore." He explained. He went and stood with Carlisle and the started quietly discussing me. "Bella!" Alice squealed. "Oh my god, since Alex doesn't want to kill you any more we should go shopping." She grabbed Bellas arm and dragged her the rest of the way to the house. The yelled at me to follow too.

After a while I got bored and jumped out the window. "Where are you going?" Rosalie called. I turned on my heel. "Ummm, I actually dont know." She laughed. "How do you contact a wolf?" I blurted.

A smile flashed across her face. She shook her head. "Sorry can't help you there. Ask Bella." I sighed and walked into the Cullen house. I walked aimlessly for a couple of minutes examining the gothic paintings in the book room.

I came across a mirror in the hall. My eyes were fading. They wern't the same extreme crimson they were around a week ago.

"Hello." a human voice said from behind me. I whipped my head around to find Bella half hidden in the doorway. She was staring at my eyes as I was just minutes ago. "You escaped from Alice?" I asked surprised. She nodded.

"Do you know how to contact a wolf?" I asked a little to hopeful. She laughed. "I could go to La Push for you." She offered.

I turned around and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen off a near desk.

After writing my letter to Jacob I gave it to Bella.

Edward appeared in the same doorway "You don't mind if I steal Bella do you Alex?" He asked as he pulled her through the door.

I shook my head and continued down the hallway.

I found the back door and stepped out into the dark night. The air was cool but It didn't really matter to me.

A strange scent caught my attention and I took off into the woods after it.

The scent wasn't human but to my dismay it wasn't wolf either.

The scent lead to one of the cliffs near the Cullen house I looked around and there wasn't anyboddy there.

"What do we have here?" A voice purred. I turned around to find two vampires standing side by side. I cursed under my breath as one of them apeared by my side and grabbed my arms imobilizing me.

I struggled against the male vampires arms. The first Vampire had red hair and crimson eyes to match. She stared into my eyes and smiled as she noticed a bit of yellow. "A cullen?" She said with mock surprise. "Well if were going to destroy them might as well start now." Then she lunged and I screamed.

* * *

**Hahaha Cliff hanger lol well im started on the 10th chapter already because even though its May 1st there is close to a foot of snow outside. Yea I hate Manitoba**

**-Sam**


	10. Chapter 10

**Leah's POV**

My back hurt like hell. That leech nearly snapped my spine in half.

But thats aside the point. I kissed Jacob and to make it even better infront of his blood sucker. Even though it was pretty lat I still had Patrol. Sam had us going 24/7. Today I was patroling with Seth. He knew I had a lot going on so for once he shut up. Well for a while.

"Leah!" He screamed in his head. "Shut it Seth." I commanded

I looked through his eyes and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Vampire." he said shakely.

"Seth wait for me." I told him as I took off into the direction of the leeches. Then I saw it.

There was three vamps the red head and her boyfriend and Alex. The red head lunged and pulled one of Alex's arm off there was a splitting noise like a rock shattering and she screamed. Seth knocked her over as I got to the cliff. I saw the male vamp jump from the cliff. The red head jumped form the cliff as I showed up.

I threw my head back and howeled to signal something was wrong. Seth was on his side whimpering, his leg was twitching.

Sam was the first to phase. "Leah whats wrong?" I replayed the scene with the red head and Alex who was on the ground unmoving and in at least five peices.

I sighed. "Bring Jacob."

**Jacobs POV**

She was so broken.

When I got to the cliff I phased out and carfully picked up her peices. We wern't far form the Cullen house. When I saw the lights I pushed myself further.

"Doc." I yelled. No answer. "Doc." I tried again yelling louder. I pushed the front door open and put her peices on the over sized table carefully.

The doctor appeared by my side and stared down at Alex. "Fix her." I demanded. She twitched showing me she was still alive and fixable. The rest of the Cullens Showed up staring at the dissasembled body peices.

"What Happened?" Alice pushed her way to Carlisles side along with Edward

"Victoria." Edward said pulling the thought right from my head.

I was breathing heavily. My face felt hotter than usual like I was about to cry but I couldn't. I balled my hands into fists and walked down the hallway to the front door.

When I noticed how tired I really was I phased and layed down near the porch. I drifted into a wrestless sleep.

**Alex's POV**

The pain was unbearable, paralizing. I couldn't move or scream. I had no control.

I knew what was going on I knew Jacob was there. He took me to the Cullen house.

After a while I began to regain control and when I was complete again.

I stood. I suveyed my self hoping I was all there.

"Well I think I got it right." Carlisle said examining me.

I raised an eyebrow, thats not really something you want to hear after somebody just put you back together. I looked around to see Alice smiling at me, and Esmee looking releived.

I inhaled smelling the various smells of the Cullen house and the earthy, warm smell of Jacob.

"So, wheres Jacob?" I asked alice eagerly.

She smiled wider, and pointed to the front door, where I noticed a russett lump just outside near the poorch.

I pushed open the front door careful not to disturb him. He was deeply asleep. I looked around to see the sky getting lighter and then I noticed the clouds and the light snow starting to fall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alex's POV **

"It's time." Alice announced. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line as she stood expressionless, obviously worried. Alice and Carlisle handed out instructions and directions.

Jacob stood by my side in his human form, his arm casually slung around my shoulder as if it belonged there.

I turned as the rest of the wolves filed into the large clearing. There were large boulder scattered precariously.

Carlisle strode to the front of the groups. He split us into two groups. Vampires and Wolves. Jacob kissed my forehead and sprinted to the woods, a few seconds later the wolf came out. Just so you know there are wolves and then The Wolf. They were to hide in the woods south of the clearing and then surprise the newborns.

There were more than I expected. Though they wern't very well trained they were strong. When the horde of vampires entered the clearing the Cullens and I were waiting, ready.

Strategicly they stayed together. Then the wolves came.

A couple vampires stared in wonder as the wolves who were as big as horses destroyed with speed and strength. I noticed Jacob made an effort to keep all vampires at least ten feet away from me.

Arms and the ocasional head flew past me. A large bald vampire smiled at me and then lunged. I jumped and dodged his first attempt, I did a fancy little flip and landed on his back. He managed to grab my leg and pulled on me throwing me to the ground. Then as abruptly as I was thrown to the ground I picked back up and thrown into the large boulder.

It was like falling asleep. Peaceful and slow. But Alice said Vampires didn't sleep. Then I realized what was happening. I was remembering.

*_"You know I can see you Alex." A girl with strawberry blonde hair sat in the desk next to me. We were writing some sort of test and I was late so I didn't have the chance to write the answers on my arm, so I was looking off her. And she was mad. "your point?" I asked with a smug smile on my face. She just glared._

_"Come on harper you know this is how it works." S__he huffed and gathered her stuff as the bell rang_,_I looked around making sure noone was watching and pulled my wand from my boot. I flashed in a peice of pie from my kitchen table and waved it in front of her face. "Pie?" I asked knowing the answer. She grabbed the plate and glared. "Im still mad."*_

My eyes flew open and I paniked as realized where I was. Jacob stood infront of me in wolf form teeth bared and ready to attack the three vampires trying to take the adavntage of me being mementarily out of it. One of them dissapeared as Emmett charged taking out one of the remaining two.

Then the bald vampire who dissapeard sprang from the other side of the boulder managing to jup on Jacobs back. I screamed and pulled my power from inside me and shot it at the bald vampire who blasted taight into Jaspar who destoryed him in seconds. The other vampire attacked Jacob he wrapped his arms aound him and squeezed. Jacob whined and kicked as the vampire crushed him.

Three other wolves chared and ripped the vampire apart with ease.

Jacob lay on the ground broken. He shifted back into human form as did the rest of the wolves. An agonized expression played across his face as the rest of the pack picked him up and took him from the clearing.

I looked around and saw the only vampires left were the Cullens. Thick plumes of billowing smoke from piles of assorted body parts. Alice placed a tiny hand on my shoulder and pulled me up form the ground. "Come on." she led to the other group. but half way there she stopped and a blank expression came over her face.

"Alice?" I waved my hand infront of her face. Jaspar showed up at our side.

"Give her a minute." He instructed.

"They're coming." She said hurridly.I looked at her and then Jaspar. "The Volturi." He spat. Well thats helpfull. Thats when five figures in dark cloaks appeared they glided untill they stood directly infront of the Cullens and me. Then the romoved there hoods in one practiced motion.

"Jane." Carlisle adressed the leader of the group a young girl with bright red eyes. She nodded and then her gaze fixed on me. She looked surprised at first and then looked to Bella and Edward her eyes narrowd as she inhaled and obviously smelled the blood in her veins.

"Bella, I see your still human Aro will not be pleased."She disregarded them not wanting any sort of reply from them, and Edward knew that. Her stare fixed on me, and shhe smiled a fake sweet smile.

"And who are you?" I could see the bitterness in her eyes through her forged grin. Carlisle stepped forward. "Alex." He said plain and simple. Apparantly I had the whole one name thing going on. You know like Cher. I smiled at the thought. Jane caught my secret smile and suddenly looked suspiscious. As if she had reason.

A gasp rose from the back of the group and out of instinct I turned to see. A small girl curled into a tight ball sat at the very back she looked strained and then I remembered Bella. Jane noticed too.

"I see you forgot one." She tried to take a step forward but Carlisle stepped directly infront of her. She looked annoyed, he smiled calmly. " She surrendered in exchange for her freedom." He explained.

Jane looked partially disgusted. The girl looked up wide eyed.

"Why did you come?" She barked at the girl. She looked up at Jane and then doubled over in pain. She screamed as Jane smiled.

"You don't need to do that." Esmee looked at Jane. "She'll tell you anything you want." Jane walked right up to the girl and started to interrogated her, while I stared off into the place where Jacob dissapeared.

Then I remembered. "Alice." I said sharply I motioned for her to come here. "I remembered." I exclaimed. She looked at me like I finally flew off my nut. The words poured out of my mouth exlpaining Harper and my wand.

"We need to find her." I told Alice.

Silence filled the air, then she screamed.

I acted simply on impulse and lunged. Not the smartest thing to do.

* * *

**Omg I had a little trouble finishing that one so you might have to wait a while for the next chapter.**

**-Sam**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's POV **

Who knew chaos could be beautiful? The girl who longed for my blood whos name I learned was Bree screamed and Alex lunged.

Edward went rigid and shot forward to grab Alex before she caused any trouble. He missed. Jaspar and Emmett tried to help too.

She was fast like Alice and reminded me of Victoria. She didn't attack Jane but stood infront of Bree in a defensive crouch. She stole a glance at Bree who stared with large eyes as a girl she didn't know was ready to fight for her life.

"Don't." Alex spat at Jane. The smaller girl hissed and Alec came up behind her. Then Esmee stepped forward.

"She's right, you cant kill this girl." Esmee's motherly instincts kicked in when Jane attepted to get rid of Bree. If looks could kill the Cullens would be dead. Jane glared and then shot back. "And why not?" Alec placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to pull her backwards, but Jane spun around and pushed her brother backwards knocking him to the ground.

"I think you should leave now." Carlisle looked at Jane and smiled weakly. Alex still crouched infront of Bree who turned to me enormous crimson eyes craving the blood that ran though my veins. I shuttered and Edward rubbed my arm attempting to cause friction since he couldn't give me any body heat.

Jane smiled an all to familiar smile. Alex shreiked and writhered in pain. I knew what was coming and next and so did Edward. He stiffened and motioned to Emmett and Jaspar. The raced to her side and tried to wrestle her to the ground. Carlisle knelt by her side. He looked Jane in the eye frantically trying to break her death stare against Alex. Alice appeared my next to Jane.

"She has powers unimaginable and could seriously hurt you." Alice grabbed Janes pale arm. Jane turned her head slowly and dramaticly, staring at her dainty hand like she was to good to be touched by a Cullen. Suddenly she was shot twenty feet across the feild. Alex rose fuming, she was actually shaking, like Jake when he got angry.

Jane's guard stepped forward tensed and ready to spring. Our men stepped forward as well. Face to face with Demitri, Alec and Felix Carlisle said "You really need to leave." and it wasn't a suggestion.

Jane sauntered up to the group of vampires who were still very much on edge and stood directly infront of Alex who had a smug smile on her face. "Its not over." She snapped once and the Volturi turned and left in perfect sychronization.

I let out a sigh of releif and Edward returned to my side and pulled me closer to him.

"Lets go home." he pulled my onto his back.

* * *

(ONE WEEK LATER)

**Alex's POV**

I explained my newfound memory to Alce who attempted to contact Harper imediatly. She sent numerous E-mails and tried calling. We didn't receive any replies. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me forever and wanted me out of her life.

But that was all shoved into the back of my mind on acount of Jacob who was bed ridden for four days. Directly after the fight I persueded his Dad (over the phone) to let me come to La push to see Jacob. I had an arguement on account of I technically wasn't a Cullen.

I sat in his little red house by his bedside until he had the strength to get up again. I noticed he hardly fit across his bed. Unless he layed diagonally he hung of the end.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Jacob sat up from his bed and started towards the door. "Im hungry." he grunted. He still sounded pretty groggy. I smiled at him and stood to trail him.

After Jacob finished eating enough for four people, he suggested we go to the Cullen house. Just as we stepped out the door Sam stopped us.

"Where are you going?" the pack still didn't like me very much except for Seth, even though I nearly killed his sister.

"Cullens." Jacob said. Sam had a look on his face showing he didn't like it. "What about their newborn." He meant Bree I wouldn't let Jane kill her, so for now shes living with the Cullens. "What about her?" they continued to argue untill Seth and a chocolate brown wolf showed up. When they saw me the retreated into the woods and came back as humans.

"Whats going on?" The other person asked. "Hey Alex." Seth said.

"Sam won't let me go to the Cullens without a babysitter." Jacob was obviously outraged.

"Hey, Hey." The other wolf person put his hand on Jacob in an attempt to push him backwards. "Relax, we'll come with you." I smiled and nodded. "Lets go Jake." I grabbed his arm. The three guys ran ahead into the woods, only Jacob returned. He swayed his huge wolfy head motioning for me to follow. After a short run. Jacob phased but the other wolf and Seth stayed in wolf form.

I grabbed his tan oversized hand and pulled him into the house. "Alice." I called. Rosalie rushed down the stairs. She looked at Jacob and then disreguarded him as if he wasn't good enough to be noticed by her. "She's gone hunting with Esmee and Bree. Should be another five minutes." She smiled and then leaned to the side looking out the door.

"Whats with the other wolves?" I shrugged and then walked right into the house I plopped down on the couch as if I lived here. Well I guess I do. The thought made me smile. jacob sat beside me reluctently. "Come on I won't bite." I said playfully. "I guess not but I might." He said with a smile. I laughed and layed my head on his shoulder. I sighed and Esmee, Alice and Bree walked through the door.

"Alex!" Alice squealed. I inhaled and was surprised to find the scent of a human in the air. Then the door bell rang. I rushed forward and threw the door open. A strawberry blonde in a 'whimsical' dress stood staring in fear and amazement. Emotions played across her face; fear, amazement, releif and millions of others. "Alex?"

* * *

**HAHAH CLIFFHANGER! **

**-SAM**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Alexs POV_**

_A strawberry blonde in a 'whimsical' dress stood staring in fear and amazement. Emotions played across her face; fear, amazement, releif and millions of others. "Alex?"_

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the enormous house "Harper." I hugged her and she shivered. I stepped away instantly. "Youre so cold." She whispered. I brushed my bangs from my eyes and she gasped. "No, no." She swooned and fell over.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I could see it she was scared. I was her best friend and she was scared of me. "Can she use your room?" I asked Alice. She nodded and Jacob stepped forward to carry her. My head snapped up. "Wheres Bree?" I asked in a panic." Esme to her for a run when your friend showed up." Alice answered. They took Harper up to Alices Room. I ran my fingers through my hair, I was stressed.

Jacob came down the stairs, he crossed the room quickly and pulled me into his arms. He kissed the top of my head. He inhaled. "The other Vamps are back." I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside to see Bree staring at Seth and Seth staring at Bree. I noticed the familiar look in his eyes and smiled. Jacob seemed to have noticed it too. Seth dissapeared and came back as a human.

Bree stared with large doe-like crimson eyes. I could tell she was confused. Seth shook his dark hair from his eyes and took a couple of small steps forward.

He smiled confidently and held out his hand and introduced himself. "Hi, im Seth." Bree cracked a smile and Jacob laughed loudly. Seth turned his head and stared at Jacob until he shut up. She grabbed his hand delicatly and shook it a couple of times before dropping it. "Bree." She said quietly. "Do you want to take a walk?" He asked a little to hopefully. She shook her head. And backed away. Seth looked hurt by the rejection. So I decided to help him out."Oh come on Bree, it's all right." She turned to me. "Promise?" She asked in a tiny voice.

I smiled and nodded. That seemed to be the nudge she needed. She stepped forward into the woods with Seth.

I sighed and stepped into the house to find a disoriented Harper walking down the stairs. She froze when she saw me. She turned and looked around for her escape, she was terrified. "Harper." She stared into my red eyes that were dulling now but still noticably red. I motioned for her to come down the stairs. I walked over to the couch, Jacob by my side and sat.

Alice appeared by Harpers side. "Its okay we wont hurt you." She grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs carefully. I caught Harpers frightened gaze, and held it. Her eyes darted from mine to Alice's yellow to red. She was breathing heavily as a couple of tears rolled down her cheek.

She shook her head. "Your not Alex." She crossed the room quickly."I dont know why I came. I thought maybe she was actually here." Harper rambled on as she grabbed her bag and flew out the door. "Im sorry."She whispered. If I were human I wouldn't have been able to hear it. Jacob put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

Later that night I paced in front of the house waiting for Bree. Jacob layed in the grass casually. He could tell I was tense.

"Why dont you come sit?" He suggested quietly. I just gave him a look.

He smiled and got to his feet. "Hout 'bout we go some where?" I smiled back as I got an idea. "I've always wanted to go to L.A. " He raised an eyebrow.

I walked over to Jacobs side and grabbed his arm. I dragged him to the driveway and gave him a quck peck. "Come get me at Seven." I pushed him towards the gravel driveway and turned to walk up the steps.

"Hey Alex." Jacob called. He held out his hand. A letter sat in his oversized palm. "Its from the redhead." I nodded and took it. I flipped the white envelope around in my hand. It smelled of Harper.

I smiled and looked up he was gone.

* * *

**Jacobs POV**

After I gave her the letter thing I jogged down the driveway, into the woods. Im one fluid movement I pulled my shorts and tied them to my leg. I had to find some real clothes and I would have to get the mini Cullen to lend me a car. There was no way I was taking Alex anywhere in my peice of crap.

Once I got to my house I smelled my self and found that I stunk. I cursed under my breath and headed for the shower. After around what I thought was 20 minutes I found it was 6:51.

"Where are you going?" My dad sat in his chair by the door. "L.A" I said absent mindidly as I checked if I needed anything else. He arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you." That caught my attention.

"What no arguments?" I have to say im pretty shocked at his response to me going to another state with a vampire.

He looked up at me from his chair wich seemed miles away due to my giant-ness.

"Not this time." He smiled and wheeled himself to the next room. 15 minutes later I was calling the fortune teller.

She flitted down the stairs. "Another 5 minutes." she said. I nodded. I was actually a little nervous.

"I need a car." I blurted. She turned smiling she reached for a table beside some deformed couch thing, and held a set of keys in her tiny palm. I thrust my hands in my pockets and looked around waiting for her.

Alice examined me "Loosen up." She instructed. I raised my eyebrows at her. She tilted her head in thought. "Remember you manners, dont doubt me. Oh and hold the doors open for her." She looked around as I nodded my head at her 'suggestions'. "Stay a few days." She pulled out a huge wad of cash. My eyes widended."Fifteen." She said it like she was talking about 5 bucks. I took the money reluctently. Just as Alex came down the stairs.

She was wearing a yellow dress,expensive looking flats and a huge smile. She grabbed my hand smiled at Alice and we were off.

I pulled her around back to the Cullens wonderfully oversized garage. I pushed the command start button on the set of keys. The headlights of a cherry red cadilac converticle flashed. "Close your mouth, you'll catch bugs." she said with a laugh. Alex gracefully hopped into the front seat. I slid in beside her.

I turned to peer in the back seat, a mountain of neatly stacked luggage sat on the leather. Alex laughed again. "Alice wanted us to stay for a week or two." She flipped on the radio trying to find a station.

*7 hours later*

It was around 2:00 am. I swerved accidentaly, just missing some guy on a motor cycle. Alex grabbed the wheel steadying me.

"Jake pull over, you need to sleep." She called me Jake. I smiled internally and pulled onto the shoulder just outside Medford, OR.

From behind the wheel she reached over and rubbed my arm. Ice on fire. I breathed deeply relaxed. I closed my eyes for a second and I was out like a light.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow chapter 14. I plan to continue another 16 chapters and I have the ending planned (:**

**-Sam**

**Alex's POV**

I pulled into the Ritz-Carlton hotel in San Francisco. "Jake?" I turned to see my werewolf boyfriend out cold in the passenger seat. I laughed and slapped his knee. He stirred a little bit. "Jacob." I screamed in his ear.

He sprang up hitting the roof I put up in Oregon. "Crap!" He hit the roof hard. I laughed, trying to grab his arm to calm him down.

"Calm down, Babe." I grabbed his arm and he froze.

"Did you just call me babe?" He laughed with a weird look on his face. If I were human my face would have been red. "Whatever, Come on." I grabbed an armful of luggage and so did Jacob.

"Fancy." He looked around. It was still around 5 am, I wanted to get here before sunrise. I'd never actually seen myself in the sun before. But Alice explained everything to me. The only sunny day we had had in forks, Jacob complained it was too sunny so we stayed in.

He yawned stretching until he had his arm around me. I smiled at his 'move'.

"Why don't you go sit down and I'll get us a room." I told him pushing him towards the expensive leather couch. He grunted stumbling towards the sitting area.

I walked over to the front desk. Alice had given me specific instructions right down to which elevator to take. I smiled to myself.

I tapped my fingernails on the counter top, trying to catch the attention of the assistant manager. He looked pretty young, handsome. Maybe.

"Excuse me?" He jumped, rising from his chair in a small room behind the desk.

"Uhh..." He stared at me from behind the desk. I smiled at him. "Hello." He said quietly. I smirked; this would be an interesting stay. I hoped Jake wasn't the jealous type.

"I'd like to check in..." I said slowly waiting for him to introduce himself; he was still a little distracted. "You can call me Marcus." I flashed my 'dazzling' smile causing his mouth to fall open. "Alex." I reached over the counter to shake his sweaty hand. I laughed to myself glancing in Jacobs's direction. He was unconscious on the expensive leather couches feet hanging off the end sounding like a chainsaw. That was something to be proud of.

He cleared his throat and tapped on his computer. "Do you have a reservation?" he asked in a high pitched girly voice. I laughed out loud before I could stop myself. My hand flew to my mouth. I nodded "Yes under Cullen." I said clearly, my voice rang out in the grand, elegant lobby.

He tapped on his keyboard from behind his desk stealing glances at me. "So are you here alone?" he asked hopefully. I smiled at his perseverance.

"No I'm here with my boyfriend." I said smiling and motioning, like those girls on those game shows to my boyfriend who was sitting up and now staring well glaring at the manager. He looked up too, to see Jacob lumbering over groggily.

I smiled as he pulled me into his arms giving me a long 'this is my girlfriend' kiss. Marcus averted his eyes to Jacobs's dismay.

"Jacob this is Marcus the manager. Marcus this is Jacob my boyfriend." I introduced the two reluctantly, hoping Jacob wouldn't start anything. He was probably too tired anyway.

After getting two pass keys from Marcus, Jacob and I walked over the elevators. I giggled at Jacob as he attempted a stare down with the manager.

"Let it go." I said patting his arm. After around 30 minutes of wandering halls aimlessly we found our room.

Jacob was instantly unconscious on the huge king size bed, and I was wandering the oversized room Alice chose for us. I opened one set of doors to find a closet nearly the size of Jacobs's house. If I listened over my boyfriend's snores I could hear the rain pounding on the ground outside.

I inhaled deeply and found through a pair of French doors was a large balcony. I stepped out into the pouring rain, savouring the rich scent. My hair fell into my eyes sticking to my back. It was pretty much perfect, except I was alone. I reached the edge and peered over cautiously. City lights illuminated the dreary scene; rain was pounding into the ground. A few people here and there scurried about through the streets.

I leaned a little closer to the edge and rested my arms on the rail. I turned my head to the side and was overcome with a wave of loneliness. I closed my eyes for a minute to calm myself down and before I knew it I was on the ground.

*_ I stormed through the doors out to the terrace Mom trailing behind me._

_"Alex." She yelled. "Alexandra Russo comes back here." She didn't call me Alexandra unless she was really mad. I knew I was really in for it but I kept on going. I leaned on the rail staring off the edge off into New York City._

_"You just don't know when to stop do you?" She screamed in my ear. So I had 'talked' to Justin's girlfriend and I may have humiliated him and broken them up. So? She wouldn't give up that easy. She carried on for at least 15 minutes about how I needed to keep my nose out of places it didn't belong._

_"He liked her a lot. Maybe even as much as you like Mason." A big fat lump formed in my throat and she noticed it. Her face softened out and she put her arm around me._

_"I'm sorry. That was out of line." A lone tear rolled down my cheek and I nodded my head. "I'm sorry too." For some strange reason I meant it. "I know. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." I knew where she was heading. There were just some things you don't tell your brother though. If I said I was sorry he'd get into questions and then everything would get awkward for a couple of hours._

_Mom pushed the door open slightly and standing right there was Justin. I was right. An awkward silence filled the cool night air for a couple minutes before he said thank you. He turned to go back inside when I did something that surprised us both. I turned and hugged him.* _

That was the last time I saw my brother.

I didn't want to get up. I was soaked from head to toe but still I laid curled in the fetal position. I closed my eyes hoping I would see more. With no luck I kept my eyes closed though. I wish I could sleep to get a distraction from the loneliness. I checked the time on my cell. It was still pretty early Jacob wouldn't be awake for a while. I considered waking him up so he could keep me company. But that would be selfish.

I turned my head looking for the sun. Awaiting its arrival. It was 7 am. No sun just clouds it hadn't even stopped raining. Disappointed I closed my eyes again and drifted from the pain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jacobs POV**

I woke to an unfamiliar room and no Alex. But what else did I expect. I don't think she was ready to sleep in the same bed as me. Its not like she could sleep anyway.

I rolled from the bed, oversized feet hitting the carpeted floor.I pushed open the french doors leading to the main room hoping to find Alex and a plate of breakfast. A few steps later I was in the kitchen still breakfast-less and Alex-less.

"Alex?" I called out wondering where she could be. If she was in the room she would have heard me.

I started panicking checking all the rooms. Calling out to her. _Maybe she ditched you! _Mr. Insecurity suggested in a mocking tone. I shushed him pushing him to the back of my mind continuing my search.

I opened the final pair of doors, the ones leading outside to the balcony. There she was curled into the fetal position in the furthest and darkest corner. Her eyes looked as if the were sealed shut and her mouth pressed into a firm line.

"Oh, god." I whispered to my self. I crossed the huge patio in a couple of seconds. I placed my hand on her back shaking her gently hoping her eyes would open. She didn't respond if I hadn't known any better I could have thought she was unconscious.

I opened one of her eyes it was jett black. Meaning she needed blood. I sunk down on the ground beside her contemplating my options. Number one, wait for her to come around. Number two call Little Cullen for help. Number three bring her some blood to give her strength. Those were the sensible options. But they required ptience which I was running low on.

Confusion filled me. I sighed giving up on thinking over options and pulled her into my into my arms. I stared into her face. I smiled knowing she was all mine.

"You're staring. It's creepy." She whispered hoarsly. She opened her eyes staring into mine. I smiled and she smiled back.

"You ok?" I asked. Her arms wrapped around me as she nodded. Alex laughed as my stomach growled "You want some food?" She twisted out of my hold attempting to get up when I pulled her back down into my arms.

"What happened?" I asked her seriously. But she just brushed it off. Alex rolled her eyes and slid from my arms and was upright in a couple of milleseconds.

"Get dressed. And Ill take you out." She smiled and dissapeared into the enormous room. I rose to my feet and a few minutes later I was in the main room sifting through the luggage. I finally found a pair of decent jeans and a white T-shirt and black shoes. Another half an hour passed and I was showered and ready to go.

"You ready?" I jumped when Alex's voice rang out from behind me. Jeez , she has to stop doing that. Last week I killed a perfectly good bag of doritos when she did that.

I smiled to my self and spun around pulling her into a quick kiss. We walked out intot he elaborate hallway, Alex linked her arm in mine. She pushed the button around 20 times maybe while I laughed at her.

"Patience." I siad grabbing her waist pulling her away from the abused button.

_LATER IN A RESTAURANT SOMEWHERE_

**_Alexs POV_**

"I would've been fine with McDonalds." Jacob grumbled as we pulled into a local diner.

"We have money we're going to spend it." I replied with a smile. We were lead to our seats by a waitress who didnt know how to stop staring at other peoples boyfriends.

"So Alex." Jacob tried to start conversation. I tossed him a menu and told him to order. The waiter, different this time appeared by our table asking for our drink order.

"Uh, I ll have a coke." The waiter looked anything but interested in Jacob. But me on the other hand. Apparantly he found the need to be as close as possible to me to take my order. Jacob didnt like this.

"Ill have the same." I said to Jacobs surprise. He raised and eyebrow. I didnt really plan on drinking it. It was more for appearances. He nodded smiled at me and was on his merry way.

"I dont like him." Jake said scowling. I laughed. "You know its not nice to be jealous." I said half joking but hoping he wouldnt start anything. Alice warned me about the wolves tempers.

He finished his drink in a couple of minutes and I pushed mine twords him. "Alex. About this morning." I silenced him with a stare and told him to drop it and order. The waiter sauntered up to our table eyes on me.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked me but Jake cut in ."Ill have the chicken salad." He said smiling at me. The waiter sighed and turned to take his order. A minute later the waiter turned back to me.

"And for you." He asked.

"Im fine." I lied. I actually needed to hunt but I didnt think they supplied freshly killed animals here. He turned and walked away stealing a couple of glances in my diretion.

"What happened?" He said seriously. I opened my mouth to tell him I didnt want to talk about it but he wouldnt take no for an answer. "Once I went to sleep what happened." He locked eyes with me waiting for my response. I shook my head.

"Im not sure Jake when I figure it out ill tell you." I said honestly. The waitress droped the plate off.

"So have you read that letter yet?" He asked mouth full of chicken salad. I shook my head still people watching. "Not yet but I have it in my bag. I pushed my seat out backwards to grab my bag from under the table.

"Woah!" a waiter with a british accent swerved from his original path to avoid dumping a shrimp cocktail on me. He turned to make sure I was ok but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Impossible." He said quietly to himself. He cleared his throat. "Alex?" I stared back into his deep brown eyes. He had sandy brown hair and he was noticalby smaller than Jacob.

"Mason?"

* * *

**Once again another cliffhanger. **

**(: You people may have to wait a while for another chapter cuz im leaving my computer for a bit. But it wont be too long maybe a week and youll get another one. hopfully.**

**-Sam**


	16. Chapter 16

**Masons POV**

I hadn't given up on her. In my heart I knew we would be together again. I also knew that she'd been out looking for me more than once. When every body was asleep she would flash her self into the woods to look for me. She'd come very close to spotting me multiple times. But I'd always been careful to keep a safe distance.

Honeslty I was touched by her dedication. I had to be with her. And I would try anything for her. So I traveled to back to London in search of a powerful wizard named Nicholas. I had read about him in a book of Alex's that she had never even touched. She hadn't even bothered to look at it.

_*1 month ago. London England*_

I padded up the misty street looking for the house from the book. An erie feeling washed over me as I approached the large house. I jumped up on my hind legs reaching for the bell. Trying to tap it with my large grey paws. After a good 14 tries it rung loudly.

The enormous wood door opened "Now what do we have here?" An elderly man stepped through the dorway of the old house. He had papery skin and white hair to his shoulders and he wore brown robes. I sat on the wooden threshold and cocked my head to one side hoping he would figure it out.

"Definatly not feral." He said. He beckoned me into the house, leading me into a sitting room. It was dark and gothic. A fire place blazed in the furthest corner of the spacious room. He reached over to a dark oak desk. Grabbing a wand. He waved it and asked me to speak.

"My name is Mason Greyback and Ive been bitten by a Vampire. I had heard that you could help me." I said in a rush. He smiled.

"Of course I can help you, child." He rose form the large chair walking over to a cabinant. He hummed to himself as he scanned the shelf searching for the right ingedients.

"Aha." he exclaimed he brought over a couple vials to the table followed by a few dishes and utensils. A few minutes later a light orange potion was brewing.

"Forty-five minutes. Can I get you anything? Water, food? A dog treat?" He asked with a smile. I didnt say anything about the last remark. Best not to anger this man. I shook my stil furry head and layed down beside the fire drifiting in out of a restless sleep.

I dreamt of Alex and what would happed when we were reunited. She welcome me with open arms. Not wanting to let me go again. It was beautiful.

"Mason? Its ready." He called over his shoulder. He was pouring the now blue liquid into a small bowl. He placed on the ground near his feet. I walked over cautiosly sniffing it a couple of times. I lapped at the starange potion eagerly.

The silver fur dissapeared and was replaced by skin. I stood as my bones rearranged making me human again.

Nicholas smiled. "My, what a handsome fellow." He said laughing. "Now is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked sitting back down in the largde desk chair folding his hands in his lap.

I cleared my throat "I need to get to Waverly Place New York, New york, please." He thought for a second. "I could flash you there." He suggested. I nodded eagerly. "Please." I agreed. He waved his wand once more. An array of colors shot from his wand as the room dissolved and I was transported to new york.

The familiar smells and sights swirled around me as my feet hit the pavement on Waverly Place. I looked around in wonder hoping to see Alex standing there smiling beside me.

But my hopes were destroyed when I saw the Sub Shop boarded up and a 'do not cross' sign in front of the door. A couple of police men stood near the entrance talking amongst them selves.

A couple of long strides later I was in front of them demanding to know what happened.

The bigger one shook his head. "The Russo family was murdered. All of 'em, except the girl." He said quietly leaning in towards me. I knew what they thought. They thought it was her. But I knew it wasnt.

*_San Francisco present day*_

News travels fast.

After hearing of my situation my Uncle called offering me houing and a job working at his restaurant. I accepted wanting a distraction from knowing she was gone. Girls walked in and girls walked out. But they never atracted me like Alex did. Truth was I was still madly in love with her.

Every day was the same as the rest.

I shared a place with my uncle. Until I got back on my feet, as he put it. He wasn't rich. The house had been broken into more than once. But it was better than the forest.

He knew about me being a wolf. But long ago he had chosen to ignore the supernatural, he just looked the other way and pretended with the rest of the world. He didnt know about Alex being a wizard either. It was fine with me, less questions.

Truthfully, I was heartbroken. If I saw dark wavy hair while at work my heart would skip a beat. The the girl would turn around and I would die a little again.

She was my life and just the thought of her being alone hurt.

I knew today would be like the rest. Id go to work. Some one or somethng would remind me of Alex. And then I would leave dissapointed again.

I walked the short distance to the bus stop. Slowly becoming numb with each passing day. I wouldn't notice faces anymore. While on the bus girls would smile at me. Id smile back to be polite but nothing more.

I arrived late. Rushing into the diner and assuming my position. I was workking days. It was usually busy around lunch time. Different people would come and go.

A very large tan guy came in around noon with a girl on his arm. I didnt bother looking at her in hope of it being Alex. I just distracted myself with work. Not looking at the girl. Though I couldnt help noticing the hair. Longer than I remembered Alex's. But hair grows. She was also deathly pale.

She was with the man, they were obviously a couple. I had to run an order to a table near theirs. So seeing the girl was inevitable.

I was almost past their table when she pushed put her chair nearly knocking me over.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, side stepping to avoid falling into her. She looked up at the sound of my voice staring into my eyes. I only stared back realizing who she was.

"Impossible." I said to my self. This was strange but everything happened for a reason. Fate had brought us back together.

"Alex?" I asked in wonder. It took her a while to recognize me. Whe she did though she looked confused.

"Mason?" I smiled at the fact it was her and that she knew it was me.

It hadn't happened how I had expected.

She looked away quickly, turning to look at the guy behind her who just looked confused.

"Jake, this is Mason." she introduced us not making eye contact with either one of us. He stood reaching for my hand to shake.

He was huge. Over 6 feet tall. He shook my hand roughly nodding breifly and then sitting back down glaring at me with a touch of jealousy. "Im Jake. Alex's boyfriend." He said emphasizing the 'Boyfriend' part.

"How did you find me?" She asked, facing me. She was standing up back turned on Jacob. Though she didnt sound angry, only confused, I could tell she wasn't thrilled to have me here.

I shook my head. "I hadn't been looking for you Alex. You were the one who flashed yourself into the forest looking for me. Its only a coincidence that you came to my uncles restaurant." I said only confusing her further.

"Flashing?" She asked. "With your wand Alex." I said annoyed.

She tossed her hair causing her scent to be thrown into me. It was off though. Not human, definatly not wizard. I went rigid. I had recognized the scent. I looked at her eyes again, noticing they wernt their usual chocolate brown. I staggared backwards a couple of steps sensing danger.

I knew what she was. But I didnt want it to be true. "Alex. What are you?" Inching further and further away. She saw the fear in my eyes.

"Maybe we should talk out side." She suggested motioning for Jacob to follow. I walked quickly keeping my distance from them. I walked out the door and crossed the street towards the public park.

I stopped near a large tree and waited for them to ask the first question.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked quietly, sitting on a bench.

"I returned to New York in search of you, and found out about your family. My uncle called offering me a job here, I took it." I answered not sitting down and not looking at her. She nodded and told me it was my turn.

"Why are you here?" I asked her waiting for her answer eagerly. She considered for a minute and then spoke.

"Honestly, I havn't figured that out yet Mason. Also, by now I assume you figured out Im not human." She said. The wind howeled around us blowing their scents right in my face. Alex's was sickly sweet and Jacobs was not that of a humans, nor vampire but wolfish.

I nodded. "What about him?" I asked curiously. He glared at me again. She smiled. "Jakes a werewolf." She said it like she was saying he was a boy, like it was natural. The scent wasnt like mine. He must be a different species, I concluded.

"Why is he here?" I asked completly disreguarding him. She motioned for me to sit and I shook my head. If she was going to tear up my heart I had the right to be stubborn.

She huffed and began explaining about waking up in the woods and about the Cullens and Jacob.

"Well Alex, I see you have moved on completly. You can forget about me now." I said trying to put venom into it. "Good idea." Jacob muttered. She slapped his knee.

"Your the only one who knows about my life in New York and what I was." She argued. I shhok my head.

"What you were?" I asked. "You were human Alex. You were soft and warm. Completly carefree. But know your just another vampire to me." I said cruelly. Her mouth fell open and she stood, probably to argue but she was speechless.

"Good bye Alex." To Jacobs dismay I leaned in and kissed her on the fore head.

And like that I was gone once more, though I dont think she'll be looking for me this time.

**Wow that was a long one :) But really cool to write, though it took me awhile.**

**So I may be stuck now so please share any and all ideas reguarding the story. And sorry if I screw up spelling or grammar not my fault.**

**And one more thing please reveiw I really like to hear what you have to say and if I like an idea I will probably use it so reveiw.**

**-Samantha**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alex's POV**

_"Your just another vampire to me. Good bye Alex." _His words stung me. I knew I had hurt him though. After Mason had left Jacob and I headed out to look around San Francisco and then back to our hotel.

"He knows something Alex." Jacob argued. I thought we should forget about Mason and go on with our lives.

"I thought you didn't even like him Jacob." I said calmly. "Mason obviously doesn't want me in his life any more." I walked into the huge bedroom and flopped down on the bed Jacob sitting beside me.

I layed my head in his lap. Staring at the ceiling wondering how I had gotten into this mess between my past and present lives.

"You still haven't read that letter." He reminded me offering a distraction. I huffed and rolled of the bed reaching for my bag. Once back beside Jacob. I tore open the fragile paper and pulled out the letter staring at the words printed on the flimsy paper.

_Dear Alex,_

_Enclosed is Mason Greybacks number and address in San Francisco. He has information on wizardry and your past. If you want more information come to New York with me. My plane leaves on the 27th. I hope you make the right decisions Alex._

_-Harper_

I sighed weighing my options. Live uninformed or figure out my past.

"Hey Jake you wanna go to New York?" I asked making plans in my head. He arched an eyebrow and took the letter.

He scoffed. "Your not going Alex." I sat up to look at him.

"And why not?" I asked surprised at the authority in his voice. It was almost fatherly.

"It doesn't sound right." He said quietly seeing my anger.

I stood up facing him. "I'm going and no one is going to stop me." I said angrily.

He stood looking down into my eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Defeated I sat on the foot of the bed. Trying decide what to do. I grabbed the phone dialling Masons number hoping for an answer.

"Hello?" Answered a very groggy boy with a British accent.

"Mason?" I asked excitedly.

He sighed. "Alex its after midnight. And how did you get this number?" He asked annoyed. I sprung up and walked out onto the deck.

"I got it from Harper but that's not important, Mason I need your help." I pleaded. "I need to know more about Wizardry." He huffed.

"Can't this wait until morning?" He yawned. I sighed. "Might as well go to New York." I grumbled.

"No." He yelled. "You cant, its not safe." He said quickly.

"What are you talking about Mason?" The wind had picked up and I could hear Jacob moving around in the kitchen.

"I had heard that the man who killed your family wants to finish what he started." He said in one breath.

I nearly dropped the phone, my unnecessary breath caught in my cold throat. I shook my head. "He's only human." I said.

There was silence on the other line. "The spell made both of you immortal Alex. You messed it up." He said quietly. "Word has it, he's coming to Forks in a couple of weeks." That time I did drop the phone.

"Alex?" Mason asked. I could still hear him but I didn't answer. Slowly and numbly I sauntered into the bedroom to find Jacob sleeping peacefully.

"I'm sorry Jake." I whispered. I grabbed a piece of paper scribbling a note explaining my disappearance.

I grabbed the car keys and raced out the door and was down the stairs inhumanly fast. The manager was asleep and therefore hadn`t noticed me.

I was heading to the Airport. I was going to finish this.

**Jacobs POV**

The ringing finally broke through my shell. I sat up seeing the time. 6:07 am.

"Hello?" I said very annoyed.

"Jacob. Wheres Alex?" Alice half yelled. I rolled to find a piece of paper under me with my name written on it.

I unfolded it yawning.

_Jacob._

_I'm sorry. I have to do this. I love you._

_Alex _

I was wide awake now. I got out of bed still holding the phone ignoring Alice.

"Shes gone." I replied gloomily. I went outside to look around. Through the doors I found the other phone but no Alex.

"Jacob." She started slowly. "I've seen her future. Shes going to New York. Shes going to Die."

**Ok so heres another one. I know it was pretty short, but I will try and make up for it in later chapters.**

**An also I want to know what you think Max did in the first Chapter to get him and his family killed. I have absoulutly no clue and need an idea!**

**-Samantha **


	18. Chapter 18

**Alex's POV**

I boarded the plane silently and not looking at anybody. I got a seat in first class for experience and curiosity.

The perky stewardess guided me to my seat and wished me a nice flight. I stared out the window wondering how to approach the man who wanted to kill me. After a while of being depressed I got bored.

I looked around the cabin catching the eye of a young man across the aisle from me. He smiled and to be polite I smiled back.

An hour into the flight. He came over to say hello.

"Hi, I'm Kyle." He introduced himself. He had curly blonde hair and deep green eyes. I inhaled his scent perfectly human. He reached over to shake my hand. He cringed at my ice cold touch. "I'm Alex." He smiled again. "Hello Alex. I must say your freezing." I laughed and folded my hands in my lap.

"Where you headed?" He asked. "New York." I said quietly. He nodded. "Same. I'm getting my house ready for when I go to Julliard in the fall." He said proudly just as the stewardess came around with a cart of food.

She set my food down on the tray in front of me. I thanked her and so did Kyle. I picked up the fork and pushed around the chicken and rice. Kyle just looked at me.

"Not hungry." I said pushing the plate away. He shrugged scarfing down his food.

"So why are you going to New York?" He asked between bites.

"Visiting friends." I replied pretending to be absorbed in the in-flight movie.

After a couple more hours of mindless small talk. Kyle started to fall asleep.

Everyone else slept while I stared blankly thinking about numerous things. Thing such as Jacob, Mason, Harper and the man who wanted to kill me to name a few.

The night was short; I was too preoccupied to notice the minutes growing into hours. The darker shades of night were chased away by the light of day. Kyle's eyes opened around 7-ish, 15 minutes before we were supposed to be getting off. He looked around in surprise before regaining composure. Most people were awake and preparing to leave.

Once we landed I said goodbye to Kyle and went to collect my luggage before hailing a taxi. When the driver asked 'where to?' I was speechless. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't know what I was doing.

"Holiday Inn, Madison Square Garden." I instructed. I looked around happy to be in New York again. Once I was in my room I sat on the small bed for a couple of minutes before the phone began ringing. I picked it up reluctantly.

"Hello?" I said slowly.

"Alex!" Alice screamed. "Whatever you don't go looking for him. We're coming to help you. We'll be there this evening." She yelled. I could hear her rushing around preparing to come for me.

"Who's all coming with you?" I asked eagerly, hoping Jacob wasn't too angry and would come.

"Me, Jazz, Esme, Carlisle, Bree, Seth and Jacob." I smiled.

"Remember what I said Alex. In fact don't even leave your hotel." The line went dead and I sighed. I couldn't wait to see Jacob again. I paced around the small room, unsure of what to do. I checked the time it was still pretty early.

I was about to switch on the ancient computer when the phone rang again.

"Alice?" I asked wondering what 'important' thing she needed to tell me.

"Guess again." A male's voice which was all too familiar answered.

"Kyle? "I asked confused.

"Right. Okay so Alex unless you want the redhead to die, meet me in your old house, let's say noon?" He commanded.

Foolish human. I thought to myself.

"Don't touch her. You don't know what's coming." I said darkly.

He laughed. A girl screamed. And then he hung up.

Frantic checked the clock, 11:23am. Grabbing my room key I disappeared out the window. Moving at vampire speed across the rooftops. Id occasionally checks my cell phone for the time.

It wasn't that far away, under a mile and a half. I made it there in a couple of minutes.

I was on the roof so I climbed in the window leading to Justin's room.

My feet hit the hard wood and I stopped in my tracks. Home sickness crashing over me like a wave in the ocean.

Everything was the same. But there were different scents. Human, most likely from the cops. And then vampire.

A piercing shriek broke silence of the house.

"Harper?" I called flying down the stairs. A pair of hands shot out catching me and holding me, preventing me from moving.

The scent was vampire. I twisted to see my assailants face. It was Kyle.

"How? "I asked.

He knew what I meant. He smiled. "I have masking powers." His eyes turned black to green, then to crimson. "I can mask my scent with humans, or I don't even have to have one. Same with the body heat." He had the warmth of a human, then the cold of a vampire.

A devilish smile flashed on his stone col face. "Just so you don't try to escape, while I'm explaining how this is going to work." He grabbed my ankle and yanked. I screamed in pain. My leg detached but he just left it there.

"Hunter." He called. It was him. The man with the gun. He pulled Harper behind him. Fresh blood trickled down her cheek. She had bruises everywhere. She was broken.

I crawled trying to get to her. Kyle grabbed my hair.

"If you're not going to cooperate we might as well just go." He snarled pushing me towards the other man. The forced us into a vehicle out back.

"If I hear one word, you're both dead." Kyle threatened. The windows in the car were tinted dark so nobody could see in and we could hardly see out. 30 minutes later they stopped the car. Harper passed out a while ago. The other man slung her over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"Where are we?" I asked cautiously.

"Jersey City." He replied. Shoving us into the basement of a large house. He opened the door to a cellar. There was chains on the wall and blood on the floor.

We were both chained up. I looked at the chains they were just regular metal. I pulled a little bit, the stone on the wall cracking slightly.

"Hunter is stationed outside, if you misbehave. He'll rip you to pieces." he walked out of the dungeon. Slamming the door behind him.

"Kyle." I called. He stopped and turned around.

"Yes Alex?"

"Why?" I asked him.

"Why not." He replied coldly.

**Dun Dun Dun...**

**OK. Yeah, that's it for this chapter. If any of you have ideas share them.**

**Review.**

**-Sam.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alice's POV**

_There was a man with blonde hair, Vampire. He walked into the room holding Alex and Harper. He smiled wickedly before walking calmly over to where the girls were chained up._

"_Hello, Alex." His fingers trailed along her face before reaching for her ankle tearing her foot off. Alex screamed, and the man laughed. He stepped over to where Harper was. He struck her with force, in the stomach. Yet she stayed as emotionless as before. Alex heard a couple of ribs break and cringed._

"_They're coming for me." Alex said fiercely._

"We need to get to New York, Now." I yelled just as Jacob walked in.

"Whats happening?" He asked worriedly. I grabbed his huge arm and pulled him outside.

I locked eyes with him. "They lured her with her friend. We have to get there now. She's being tortured."

His face went blank and he turned to go in side, he grabbed the phone dialling quickly.

"Alex?" He asked hopefully. He had called her cell phone. I could hear the other person talking.

"Sadly not, shes a little tied up right now." A scream echoed from the phone.

"Don't touch her." He growled. He started shaking just as the other man hung up. Jacob stormed out of the house, earning him looks from Seth and Bree, who were sitting on the couch together.

"How long 'till we leave?" Jacob demanded. I checked my watch. "Our plane comes in in 95 minutes, so we should leave for Seattle in around 5 minutes." I told him. He nodded and walked away, obviously wanting to be alone.

A few minutes later everyone was loaded into assorted cars and driving to Seattle at our usual extreme speeds.

Jazz and I were in a car with Bree and Seth, who were in the back seat occasionally stealing quick glances at each other when they thought we weren't looking.

Under an hour later we were in the airport waiting for our plane to arrive.

Jacob was pacing nervously, with Seth trying to calm him down. I took a seat beside Bree.

"Hey Alice." She said timidly. I knew she liked me but Bree was very shy most of the time except when she was with Seth. They were almost the same age, but mentally Bree was a lot older.

"Alice will it get easier?" She asked, her eyes were huge as usual. "Will what?" I asked.

"The burn. I want blood, human blood." She said intensely. I nodded. "It will. I promise." I told her. She smiled, slightly grimacing when Seth approached. The scent of his blood hit her like an intoxicating wave and she stiffened before regaining composure.

When the plane showed up we boarded as fast as humanly possible, moving at vampire speed when the humans weren't looking.

Even when were up in the air Jacob was still on edge. His foot tapped impatiently until he finally fell into a restless sleep.

Seth came and sat beside Bree. He sat extremely close draping his lanky arm across her delicate shoulders. Staring into her eyes he casually said "Hey."

Bree burst out laughing and replied hey back.

I smiled and went to the front of the plane to find Jazz discussing planes with the pilot.

"Good morning Miss Cullen." He greeted me.

"Alice." Jasper nodded kissing me on the cheek. I smiled wide at his sweet gesture, while the pilot pretended not to notice.

"Is everything okay?" He asked concerned. I nodded. "I'm just wandering." I replied exiting to the cabin. I wandered throughout the plane for a while before giving up and searching the future for significant events and listening to the rhythmic whirring of the engine.

**Jacobs POV**

I couldn't wait to get off the plane. When we did we were greeted by none other than Mason Greyback.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"In here to help you save Alex." he said backing away not making eye contact.

I snorted. "Why? She doesn't even like you anymore."

He nodded staring at the ground. " I know how she feels about me. But that doesn't mean I don't care if shes killed." He said gravely.

I nodded before motioning for him to follow, explaining our situation to him as we walked towards the car I had to my self, well not any more.

I instructed the others to follow behind Mason and I. We drove away quickly heading to Waverly place. Mason gave me the directions and we were there within half an hour. The front which was a sandwich shop, was boarded up. There was even police tape that said 'Do Not Cross'. It was pretty dark out so Alice crushed the lock and pushed open the door. She inhaled and motioned for us to follow her up a spiral staircase.

Her living room was pretty big and very bright, despite the lack of lighting. A shelf was overturned, various books scattered on the floor. Meaning there was a struggle.

Mason was standing outside on a balcony, staring at the pavement. I continued up the staircase out of curiosity. I walked down the hallway carefully until I found what I was looking for.

A closed door, decorated with a large A and R.

I pushed open the door slightly peering in, not planning to actually go in her former room.

Clothes and various assorted item were scattered on the floor. Pictures and drawings signed by Alex hung on the walls. I smiled finding a small picture on a cork board, Alex in a cheer leading uniform, hair in pigtails.

"Jake." Seth called. I grabbed the picture along with one of her whole family and left her room silently.

"Its dark enough we can track her on foot." Alice stated before dissapearing down the stairs. We all followed, the vampires using their speed, Seth and I sprinting.

"Jake, Bree , Seth and Mason. Follow behind in a car." She instructed befor exiting the dead restaurant. Minutes later we were searching the streets of New York for Alex.

"We'll find her. We have to." Mason said quietly from behind the steering wheel, to apparantly no one. I just stared out the window. My job was to tell Mason where the Cullens were going, and when to turn and stuff.I was to distracted and doing a very crappy job. More than once Mason had to stick his head out the window and start sniffing for them while Seth and Bree just stared from the backseat.

The vampires suddenly stopped. We were infront of some sort of shack.

I bolted from the car before it was fully stopped, wanting to get to her as soon as possible. I was about to bust into the small building when The blonde Vampires arm shot out blocking my path.

"We dont know how many are in the. One wrong move and you can get us all killed." He hissed. pushing me backwards. I held back a growl as he approached the house silently.

_I listened_. There were no noises, not even the sound of a single heart beat besides mine and Seths.

He pushed the door open carefully, surveying the area for Vampires.

He shook his head motioning for us to follow. We filied in to the small shack as quiet as a group of werewolves and vampires could be. Esme and Carlisle were at the back. Esme holding Carlisles hand, afraid of what we would see.

I pushed my way to the front of the group. There was a small table and a single letter sitting on Alex's jacket.

My breathing got heavier, as did my heart as I ripped open the letter eagerly.

_Congratulations, you found her Jacket. Now only if you could find her. You should probably get on that before it's too late._

_If you have any questions reguarding Alex and her friend or their safety, contact me at 929-0672._

_Times running out for Alex Russo._

* * *

**As you all have probably noticed I have a sick obbsession with cliffhangers. :)**

**Any way im going away for a week so dont expect another chapter for at least 5 days.**

**And dont forget to review.**

**-Samantha**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jacobs POV**

I stared at the letter, absolutely speechless. I read it over and over again in my mind, picturing all the worst case scenarios. They all ended in death.

I pulled my cellphone form my pocket, fumbling with the small buttons that didn't want to work for me.

"Jacob, isn't it? I knew I would be expecting your call soon." An amused and brutal voice announced. It took all my control not to crush my phone at the sound of the voice. I took a deep breath picturing her face. "Just don't hurt her." I pleaded. A malicious laugh echoed. "Too late." and then the line went dead.

* * *

**Harpers POV**

When I came back home from my parents house, the moment I stepped into the sub shop, I could tell something was wrong.

I rocketed up the stairs. Collapsing at the top when I saw the bodies of the people I loved. The house reeked of death and decay, there was even blood spattered on the floor and a gun laying suspiciously in the corner near the broken door. "Alex?" I called when I noticed her body wasn't there. Relief washed over me when I figured out my best friend was alive, but a small part of me wondered whether or not she was the one who did it.

"Alex?" I called again. A chill was sent up my spine as I felt someone move behind me. I turned around hoping to see Alex.

"Wrong." A man stood not two feet away from me. He had blonde hair, a square jaw and piercing red eyes. He pulled his arm back and with great force, brought it down on my face. I sunk down to the floor, eyes closing and senses dulling.

I drifted in and out of consciousness. The last thing I remembered was finding my best friends family dead.

I opened my eyes to two men and a strange cold room. Both of the men had the same strange red eyes and the same masochistic smile. Though one of them was blonde and the other had dark wild hair and a rough face.

"Harper Finkle, you probably want to know why your here?" The blonde one asked. I kept my eyes glued to the ground, not wanting to look up.

"Well honestly, your the bait." He said. Intrigued, I looked up straight into the cold dead eyes wanting further explanation.

He noticed my interest and explained. "You see, Harper. Alex is still alive. But shes not human." He said , his amusement in my confusion growing.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded in a husky voice. The man grabbed my arms pinning me to the cement wall. I kicked and struggled trying to reach his shins with my bare feet. When they connected with his leg, it was like kicking a brick wall. I screamed in pain, as he laughed in my face.

"Vampires." He whispered in my ear before throwing me to the ground, and left the room without another word.

I sat in the room for days, constantly reassuring myself. "Everything's fine." I lied to myself every now and then.

Both of them eventually introduced themselves. I learned the blonde was Kyle and the other was Hunter. I favoured Kyle to Hunter. Kyle didn't purposely hurt me most of the time, unless he was mad or I didn't answer him when he spoke to me. Both of them were also inhumanly good looking, though under the calm masks they wore they were bombs ready to go off any second.

One of the two vampires would come in every few days to check on me, and occasionally kick me in the ribs or break a bone or two until one day both of them came in." Get up, were leaving." Kyle said pulling me to my feet and shoving me out the door.

"Shut your eyes. If you open them, I'll break both your arms." he hissed while shoving me into the back of a van. He pressed me onto a seat and told me not to speak. I wouldn't have either way.

I tried not to show emotion, other than when the other vampire would torture me. I didn't even speak.

I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep. I slept dreamlessly, grateful for the distraction of the constant pain I was in. a few of my fingers were healing from past breaks, thanks to Hunter.

Other than the physical pain, there was the emotional pain. I was lonely, I just wanted my family. I wanted to be with the Russo's. Having mindless conversations with Alex, going to school. I wanted my life back.

Eventually the van stopped, Kyle grabbed my arm gently this time and led out of the van and down a sidewalk of some sort. I took a deep breath and could smell gasoline; I could also hear a faint whirring.

I started to panic. "Kyle?" I whispered as we got closer to the whirring. "Yes Harper?" He said in his Velvet voice, which he usually only used when he wanted something out of me.

I shivered and tried to calm my breathing. "Where are we?" I asked in a small voice, afraid he would be angry with me.

Figured out the whirring was some sort of engine, I could feel my heart beat speed up. Kyle noticed too.

"Relax Harper, were taking you to see Alex." He told me still using his nice voice. He didn't sound like he was lying but then again I was never good at telling when people were lying.

He pulled me up the steps of an airplane and told me to sit. "You can open your eyes once were in the air." He told me. I felt him sit down beside me. I nodded. "Where is she?" I asked just as the plane took off.

"Washington and you can open your eyes now." he responded. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me and to find besides the pilot we were the only ones on the plane. I started blushing and cast my eyes to the floor of the small craft.

He laughed and told me "You know, I can hear your heart beat, and it speeds up when we speak." He said as I blushed harder than before, if that was possible. He flashed his alluringly flamboyant smile and asked me in an arrogant tone "Do I make you nervous?" He started leaning in, closer and closer until our lips met.

It was like kissing a rock, but a very good looking rock. He broke the kiss, still smiling. He pulled me into him, and grabbed my hand squeezing it lightly.

"Harper, I need you to do something for me." He said quietly, squeezing my hand harder but not to the point of pain.

I stiffened as I realized I had just been manipulated. I tried to pull out of his hold but he squeezed my hand again. This time to the point of bones breaking.

"I'm not asking I'm telling." He growled.

The next thing I knew, I had helped lure my best friend right to the person who wanted her dead.

* * *

**Okay so, that was just an explanation on how Harper got mixed into things. And also I have a few questions for you.**

**1. Would you rather see Harper die or become a vampire?**

**2. Would you rather see Alex or Jacob die?**

**3. What did Max do to kill his family?**

**Those are just questions and if I get a response and one that I like the might or might not be used in the story.**

**And also, since I last asked you to review I've gotten what, 3 reviews? So in order to get the next chapter I need 75 reviews!**

**-Samantha**


	21. Chapter 21

**Harpers POV**

Constant pain and numbness, I dont know what to think of anything any more. This was my life now I guess. I had unwillingly been dragged into the frightning and unbelievable world of wizards, vampires and werewovles by making the simple choice of being friends with Alex.

**Jacobs POV**

I didn't know what to do. Never in my life had I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do for her. The Doctor and Jasper tried to track the scent further but after a couple feet from the shack it disappeared.

Me, Esmee, Alice, Seth, and his girlfriend all checked into the closest hotel. I tried calling the Number every ten minutes or so but no one answered. I stood Up from the chair I was sitting in and started pacing for a couple minutes before I heard a knock on the door. Not trying to get my hopes up I calmly walked toward the door. Alice beat me there though. She pulled the door open and Mason walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I quickly asked looking down at him. "I invited him." Alice said placing her tiny hand on me pushing me backwards, before motioning Mason towards the couch. I followed still confused about what was going on and why My Girlfriends ex was here.

"I would like to help find Alex." He said. I rolled my eyes. "What help could you possibly be?" I snapped somewhat bitterly.

He turned away suddenly looking ashamed. "Because, im the reason Alex is gone."

* * *

**HA betcha didnt see that coming? I know its short but 22 should be coming very soon.**

**I have plans for this...**

**-Sam**


	22. Chapter 22

**Masons POV**

Once I put the pieces together, I couldn't believe what I had done. Secrets and lies that had caught up with me could kill the one girl I have ever truly loved.

Things started when I met two brothers, Kyle and Hunter. They were dangerous and I knew it. They were also only human but knew things most didn't.

As trained hunters of the supernatural we didn't meet on good terms. They had been convinced that all creatures that weren't human were incredibly dangerous and shouldn't exist.

_SOME TIME BEFORE MASON MET ALEX_

_*I walked down the street normally thinking no one would see me, as no one ever did before. I didn't know where I was going, but knew I had to leave the city soon. People were starting to notice things like how I never stayed out past dark, or disappeared when I got to angry. Those were merely precautions; I could truly hurt these people. So I kept walking._

_Once I got to the other side of Chicago I got the strange feeling I was being watched. I tried finding the scent, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Just the smell of humans as usual. I started hearing things, or so I thought._

_The feeling of being watched grew into being followed but when the first arrow missed me by nearly an inch, I panicked. More arrows flew by, all too high or off target._

_"He's getting away!" A male voice yelled angrily. He sounded out of breath and obviously wasn't alone. I couldn't see them but they were awfully loud. And getting closer._

_I kept running resisting the urge to go wolf. ""I'm out!" A different voice shouted when the arrows stopped flying. "Let's finish this!" Said an older male voice. Three men bolted out from different ally ways, all carrying daggers. One held a gun. When_ _the first shot was fired, I dodged by a foot. Then they came at me with the daggers._

_The older man and younger man with dark hair lunged for me. I howled with pain when the older mans knife was plunged into my arm. I grabbed him by the throat, and threw him backwards right into the other man._

_His eyes went wide when he hit the blade. It took me a few seconds to realize I had just killed a man.*_

Alex knew nothing of my violent past. No one did. Once Alice told me who the kidnappers were I knew what I had to do. I had killed their father, now they wanted to kill me.

I had been careless and gotten too close to a person when I knew it was dangerous. Countless times I packed my bags and was ready to leave for her sake but she kept pulling me right back in.

When I found out that Alex had disappeared, I had figured she moved on from me, and when I saw her with Jacob in the diner that day, it hurt. And now that I knew it was my fault she was gone I would give anything to get her back, even if it was my life.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_Finding the Russo boys was easy. Killing the older one, easier. The young one escaped. He bolted when he saw the gun and his brother lying at my feet._

_I chased to the best of my ability, but he was fast. I pulled one of my throwing knives; it hit the side of his head. He led me straight to the rest of them._

_They were easy, didn't even try to use their magic. Except for the girl. She was smart, she pulled out her wand and I knew I had to work quickly. She waved her wand and whispered a few words franticly. When the world around me melted, I knew something had gone terribly wrong._

_I was frozen, unmoving. I couldn't run. I couldn't call for help. The girl disappeared, but I stayed in my place, positioned to kill._

_When the world came back into focus, I was pulled to the floor by an unseen force. Agonizing pain filled me. It felt as if I was being ripped apart from the inside. I yelled as I convulsed in pain on the floor amongst the dead bodies._

_The pain didnt last though. After a couple of hours I was able to stand and walk unsteadily. I made it out the door and down the street slowly. I found a pay phone and called my brother._

_"I..I need y...you to pick me up. Waverly." I mumbled before falling to the ground._

**_*Later in an apartment in New York some where* _**

_When I opened my eyes again, I was in my bed._

_"Kyle... Kill me now..." I begged. The pain had spread through out my entire body, engulfing me in a merciless flame. I gripped the sides of me bead with all my strength. The springs bending beneath my fingers._

_I started breathing heavily and it felt as if my heart would burst through my chest. Then everything stopped._

_I sat up suddenly, the pain and fire running out of me. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. But when I breathed it was like inhaling flames._

_A sweet scent filled me, I didn't know what it was but I needed it._

_"Hunter?" A voice called. I stood by the door crouched down and ready to kill. _

_I smelled something else as well, something burning._

_The door opened slowly and cautiously. I saw the man before I saw the torch. I lunged for his throat, figuring out what the scent was, blood and I wanted it._

_Once I sunk my teeth into him he started thrashing and yelling. The warm liquid soothed my burning._

_I stopped when I felt the heat. With his torch he had caught my shirt on fire. The flames licked at my skin, brining me with their toxic touch. _

_I pulled of my shirt and threw it to the ground with surprising speed. I looked to the ground and beside my burning shirt was my brother, his throat bleeding. I realized what I had done._

_I stumbled from the room, resisting the urge to go back and drain him of the rest of his blood. I caught sight of myself in a mirror in the hallway._

_A man stared back with blood red eyes and a perfect white face._

* * *

**Another explanation! **

**It didn't take me very long to write this one so instead of asking for reviews I'm going to just going to give it to you!**

**:)**

**-Sam**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alexs POV**

I heard him unlock the door and step into the small rented house. His footsteps were angry and brisk.

"He's coming Harper." I murmured. Her heart beat sped up a little, but it sky rocketed when the door came crashing down the stairs and hit the far wall and breaking into small pieces. He was seething with rage when he yelled "Were leaving."

"What?" Harper asked confused.

He crossed the room in a millisecond and reached for Harpers throat. He pulled her up to his face and jerked her head so his mouth was next to her ear and slowly said "We Are Leaving." He pushed her back to the ground. She shook with fear on the floor as he turned to me. He reached for his pocket slowly, I knew what was coming. The small lighter glinted in the dim light; I could hear the fluid sloshing in the plastic chamber.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling me up to face him. "You're mine, they're not gonna get you." I heard the click and could smell the fuel. He held the flame closer to my face and stopped just before he made contact.

His blonde wispy hair didn't hide the crazed look in his eye as he thrust the lighter onto my cheek. I screamed and thrashed as the flame danced across my skin. He pulled me towards a full sink of water and dunked my face under the dirty water, putting out the fire.

It was peaceful there. It was easy to forget what happened around me when all I could feel was the cool water surrounding me. But when he yanked me back out and told me to get in the corner, everything was the same.

I sunk down next to Harper, In between her and the wall which held a broken mirror. I stared at my reflection trying to figure out what went wrong. The person who stared back was hollow; she was broken, lonely, and depressed. An ugly red mark stood out on her perfect pale face. It stretched from under her eye to her ear.

I watched as it faded and was replaced by a slightly noticeable light grey patch. It matched the ones traling up my arms, and the big one on my back.

Where are you Jacob?

* * *

**I know that this is short. But 24 is coming.**

**-Sam**


	24. Chapter 24

**Jacobs POV**

Having Alex being gone for so long, was agonizing.

I didn't know whether she was ok, or even is she was still alive. I couldn't eat my stomach twisted and churned in pain. I was like there was a hole in my heart without her.

I sat on the small couch, while everyone else discussed what we should do. I stood suddenly angry.

"You guys wanna do something?" I snapped.

"Find her." I yelled crossing the room to stand over them.

Alice stood quickly. "Jacob we're doing everything we can to find Alex." She said.

"You're not doing enough." I Roared while heading for the door. I pushed it open and stormed through the hallway towards the lobby. Once I was outside I took a deep breath, the fresh air calming me.

"Jake!" Seth yelled. I started running towards the park a few blocks over. The trees weren't thick enough for me to phase.

Seth came through the trees in human form as well. "It's okay Jake, were going to find her." He said.

"You don't know what it's like." I growled. "You don't know what it's like to go a whole day without Bree. Let alone a couple of weeks."

"I'm sorry Jake." He said quietly. I closed my eyes and listened for a second.

"Seth do you hear that?" I asked. It sounded like someone walking towards us. Through the dark I couldn't see the source of the sound.

Seth and I backed into a large leafy bush to wait. Out from behind a large tree came a girl.

She was blonde and wore a summer dress. She didn't smell human but she didn't smell like any creature I knew.

"Hi, I'm Juliet, Vampire. I think I can help you."

* * *

**Brees POV**

I sat with the rest of the Cullen's at a fairly large was sitting beside me, his long muscled arm wrapped around were making a plan to bring back Alex. I missed her, she reminded me of the big sister I never had.

I was lost in my thoughts, when I heard the door slam. Seth stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to him." He said running out the door. I looked around the room. Jacob was gone.

He had been really on edge lately. But I could understand this. I was happy with Seth, but I couldn't help feeling the remorse I had for Diego. (A/N for those of you who don't know who Diego is read The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner) He didn't mind that I felt like a girl-shaped ice cube. I didn't mind he felt like an oven.

I shifted in my seat bringing my knees to under my chin. They had been gone for about 10 minutes before the door opened.

Jacob walked in his face lit with hope, Seth followed. Along with an unfamilliar girl. Her scent was odd. I didn't smell any blood but she didn't smell like any normal vampire would.

Alice stood to greet the girl. "Hello, im Alice. May I ask, What are you?" She said with a confused smile on her face.

The girl smiled, "Im Juliette, and Im here to help you." She said. "Im a vampire." She folded her arms and sat on the chair inbetween Alice and Carlisle. Where I was sitting.

I went and stood behind Seth, my arms on his shoulders. He smiled. I saw Juliette turn to look at us, her smile faltering.

She cleared her throat, "I know im not like you, but I am a vampire. My family's from Romania, I sleep in a coffin And the sun Burns me." She said.

Jacob burst out laughing. "What do you turn into a bat too?" He asked. She glared back at him.

"Why yes I do." She said flatly.

Carlisle looked intrigued with this new type of Vampire. "I would love to speak more with you Juliette, but You mentioned something about being able to help us?" Carlisle prodded.

She nodded, "I believe I know who you're looking for." She reached for her bag, pulling out a large manilla envelope. Inside were some photos and a police report.

The first picture was of two humans. "This one is Kyle." She said motioning to the one on the left. He had light blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was smiling.

"This ones Hunter." She pointed to the other one. He had dark shaggy brown hair. The same ice blue eyes and a fake smile.

"They were both trained to hunt and kill supernatural creatures. By him." She pulls another picture of an older man. "Their Father."

She pulls the last pice of paper. The report for the unsolved murder of their father.

"What do they want with Alex?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know." She said quietly. She cleared her throat, "I knew the Russos before any of this, do you know if anyone else survived?" She asked hopefully.

Jacob shook his head, "We dont know."

She nodded her head, "Before I forget." She wrote down an address and her phone number.

"This is where you'll find them, but be quick before it's too late." She smiled. "Good luck, If you need help or information, please call." She said. She stood and left the room quietly.

Jacob stood up "We're going tonight,"

* * *

**So noone noticed but I was waiting for 1 review. After what 3 days I got one... Thanks.**

**-Sam :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alex's POV**

10:14PM

The lock on the replacement door clicked, Kyle sauntered down the stairs. Hunter followed carrying a large safe down the stairs with ease. It was one of those giant steel ones, with the big lock on the front.

He spun the giant dial around and the door swung open. He motioned toward the safe and said, "Get in." I felt my jaw hanging open as I realised what he wanted. "Now, or I'll set you on fire again." He growled impatiently. I looked at Harper, who sat in the corner trembling and then at the large steel box, afraid of what was going to happen.

I crawled in the large metal safe and curled into a small ball, losing all hope in Jacob. Kyle smiled in satisfaction and the door shut with an eerie clang. I listened as the lock spun, sealing me inside. I tucked my head in between my knees and focused on what was happening around me.

"What to do with you?" Kyle asked himself, obviously talking about Harper. I heard some shuffling and then Harpers strangled cry. "You see, you are no longer any use to me." He said forcefully.

"No!" I yelled, into the dark space around me. "Harper!" I yelled again. I made up my mind quickly. My feet connected with the metal with a loud clang. I felt the sides of the small space bend beneath my feet. I gathered my strength and within seconds the safe had broken and I was out.

I stood to see Kyle Holding Harper, His hands around her neck. She desperately clawed at his hands, whimpering in pain.

Just as I was about to lunge, Hunter grabbed my arms and pushed me to the ground, pressing me into the cement flooring. "Don't move." he snarled.

"Harper!" I screamed. Her eyes found mine just as Kyle's hands twisted. Her heart beat faltered as she hit the ground. Her eyes closed and she stopped moving.

I stared in shock, not knowing what to do now. The pressure on my back was lifted and I was pulled towards Kyle. He pulled me by my hair to the point in which I was nearly nose to nose with Harper. With her lifeless eyes boring into mine I felt Kyle's cold breath on my neck. "You see what happens when you misbehave?" He whispered.

* * *

**Jacobs POV**

10:13 pm

This was it, we were going after her. Finally. I closed my eyes, picturing her face in my mind as we drove to the edge of the city. I thought about what I say when I saw her again, and about what she would would say to me. I thought about how I would pull her into my arms and never let go.

"Ready?" Seth asked. I nodded briskly. Alice cut the engine and Dr. Cullen in the next car did the same. I opened the car door stepping out into the large field, followed by Seth, Alice, Jasper and Bree. Esme and Doc got out from the other car.

Seth and I ducked behind the vehicles, phasing and immediately broke into a steady sprint. I focus on the rhythm of my paws as they beat the earth, willing them to go faster than they have ever gone before.

"_Jake, stop."_ Seth yelled. I skidded to a halt as the rest of the vamps gathered around Seth. That's when I smelled the blood.

It was Alex's friend, Harper. Her lifeless bruised and battered carcass was deposited in a small bushy area, her neck bent at an unnatural angle. The blood wasn't fresh but looked as if it was from old wounds. Esme gasped as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Is she..?" Bree asked quietly trailing off, but not needing to finish for us to understand. "She's dead." Carlisle said. I looked away from the girl and wandered a few steps in the opposite direction.

_"That means they're close right?"_ Seth asked me. He stood beside me, Bree at his side. "_I hope so."_ I answered.

"It shouldn't be much further." Doc said, like he could hear us.

We were off again. The night was silent except for Seth and I's paws on the ground and the occasional sound from the group of vampires.

Finally after 15 minutes or so, I saw it. It was a small farmhouse; though it looked abandoned there was a large red truck just in front of the place. I knew this was it, I knew she was there.

"Now Jacob." Alice said quietly. I threw back my head and let out a long howl, it pierced through the deadly silent night like a knife. Echoing throughout the large space, and with a loud shout and an eerie scream, they knew we were here.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

10:30 pm

"Harper!" I cried, dry sobs coursing through my body in violent waves. I grabbed her shoulders gently, and pulled her towards me. I listened for anything, a whimper, a jagged breath, or even the weak beat of her heart. Nothing.

"You killed her!" I screamed at him, the man standing above us, with that self-satisfied smirk I had come to resent. I glared at him, my dark eyes boring into his soulless crimson ones. His face hardened. "Of course I killed her." he said, like he was talking to a child.

I stood turning away from him. I glanced at the door, hoping for a chance. He snickered, "stupid, stupid girl." he whispered. "Both of you." He said loudly.

"Hunter, take care of this." he called motioning to harper. I snarled, violently as rage consumed me. "She was a person; she had a life and a family. She didn't deserve this." I spat, yelling into his cold unresponsive face. I stared into his eyes, challenging him.

I wasn't satisfied; I wanted some response from him, anything. I pulled my arm back and struck his face with all my deteriorated strength, hearing the loud crack as my rock solid arm connected with his jaw. A small crack formed under his right eye, but disappeared in seconds.

I reached back again but he caught my wrist. He tightened his grip and I could feel the pressure, my wrist threatening to snap off any minute.

"Do you think I wanted this?" He roared, shaking me. I cast my eyes to the floor, as I waited for him to calm down.

He started laughing maniacally, letting go of my hand. He turned walking towards the stairs but turning at the last second. He crossed the floor, appearing behind me. I spun to face him, just as he reached out. He shoved me down by the shoulder so I was on the floor, looking up at him.

"You ruined my life." He shouted, taking a couple of steps closer to me. I backed away, slamming into the far wall. He shook his head, smiling. He sunk to the floor, next to me. He slung his arm around my shoulders roughly, pulling me into him. I cringed away from his touch, attempting to push him away from me.

He shook his head. "Haven't you figured your not getting away from me yet?" he asked. I stood facing away from him. I crossed arms staring longingly at the stairs.

I don't know exactly how long I had Been here. Maybe a couple weeks. There were no windows in this basement. It was small dark and the air was stale and rotten. The ground was damp, but I had gotten somewhat used to all of this. But the one thing I hadn't gotten used to was the loneliness.

Harper had been with me for a little while, but she wasn't much company. Like me, she was broken. Everything had been taken away from her.

Kyle stood and sauntered towards me slowly. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, his slow steps coming closer, and closer.

My muscles coiled as his hand traveled up my wrist to my forearm, I tried to pull away but his grip tightened. Holding me in place. "Look at me" he commanded. My eyes trained on the floor. He grabbed my upper arm and twirled me so I was face to face with him. I glared at him, my black eyes meeting his.

Everything was silent. Until I heard the wolves howl. It echoed through out the night. Kyle stopped, his black eyes transforming into a fiery red, as they often did when he was upset with me. A smile tugged on my icy lips, as I recognized it. Kyle's grip on my arms tightened, and before I knew it, Kyle threw me against the wall.

The house began shaking as my body absorbed the impact, my insides vibrating. I jumped to my feet and snarled viscously, I knew they would he here any minute. "No!" Kyle roared. He pulled his lighter from his pocket and in a second he was beside me. I tried to jump out of the way but the flame caught the corner of my shirt.

The fire ignited, I screamed as loud as I could. The fire spread, licking at my exposed flesh. The pain increasing. Kyle laughed maliciously, as he set fire to the rest of the basement. I fell to the floor writhing in pain, my screams echoing off the walls.

My vision began to blur as the heat increased and smoke clouded the small room. I felt myself being pulled under and a ringing filling my ears. It felt as if I was being weighed down, and the pressure was increasing. Crushing me.

"Alex?" a voice called frantically. I knew this voice. It was his voice. Jacobs voice. But it was too late. His voice faded out as I was completely consumed by the flames.

* * *

**I am sooooo sorry for the long wait, I had block and when I did want to write I had no internet access. But to try and make up for this, I made this chapter a litlle longer than usual AND chapter 26 is almost finished and should be up later this night (:**

**-Sam**


	26. Chapter 26

**Jacobs POV**

I sprinted across the rest of the field in a matter of minutes. As I got closer the smell of the smoke became heavy and overwhelming. I started to panic. My mind running through all the worst case scenarios, my heart beat soaring.

I phased pulling my shorts on as I reached the house. A shudder coursed through the unsteady house and the smell of smoke choked the air. "Jacob, Stop." Jasper demanded.

I waited the 30 seconds for Seth, Bree, Jasper, and Alice to catch up. "How do we get in?" Seth asked. "I don't know!" I yelled as I searched frantically for the door or a window.

"Here!" Bree called. I ran the opposite side of the house. There were doors that looked like they led to a cellar or basement. My heart broke at I heard another pained scream.

I yanked on the handles, only to find that the door was locked. I let out a low growl and pulled harder. "They're locked from the inside." Jasper said. I began to shake in anger and I pulled open the doors, breaking them off the hinges as another agonizing scream pierced my ears.

Smoke poured from the open door and heat radiated from the basement. Once some of the smoke cleared, I saw the faint outline of the staircase. "Alex?" I yelled. I ran down the stairs, to find every thing was engulfed in flames.

What do I know about fires! Stop drop and roll, won't help me now. I squinted through the smoke "Alex?" I called.

In the furthest corner of the room, I saw her. I rushed to her side, her clothes were burning. What do I do? I looked around and found a dirty sink against the wall. I jumped to my feet, and grabbed a large bucket that sat beside the full sink. I filled the bucket with water and threw it on her.

"Alex!" I called her name. She wasn't waking up. I poured another bucket of water on her to put out the rest of the flames. "Come on." I whispered hoarsely.

I picked her up, holding her close to me. The feeling of her lack of warmth somewhat comforting in the blaze. I marveled at the way her body molded with mine, as I carried her in my arms. I stood, the smoke thick around me, making it difficult to breath. My eyes stinging as I made my way to the staircase.

I crossed the room in four huge steps, stepping around the spreading fire. My head was pounding, the fumes getting to my head as I approached the stairs.

I climbed the stairs carefully. I gulped down the fresh air hungrily, gently setting Alex in the grass. I fell to my knees clutching my chest, coughing.

"Alex!" Alice screeched. She rushed to her side, and for the first time in weeks I really looked at Alex.

She looked terrible. The purple shadows under her eyes had turned nearly blue. Instead of her usual glowing ivory skin, it was a pale grey color. "The grey patches are burn marks." Alice said quietly when she noticed me looking at her skin. I nodded. My heart breaking into two. I exhaled, trying to calm down.

I reached out for her hand, covering it with mine. I whispered "Come back to me."

* * *

**Alex's POV**

The pressure was intense, the pain from the fire worse. Once I closed my eyes, they wouldn't open again. It was as if all my senses were shutting down one at a time. I couldn't hear anything, or open my eyes, all I could feel was the pain from the fire.

Before, I was dragged under, I heard his voice. I heard the emotion that laced it, the fear, the worry, and the relief. My heart ached when I realized he was too late.

I felt like I was floating. I wasn't anywerhere, just floating. Suddenly it was like I was being dragged away, and all at once thousands of waves were crashing down on me.

After a few seconds, the feeling had passed. It was soon replaced by an awful ringing. "Come back to me." a faint whisper echoed. I listened for anything else, but heard nothing. No more whispers, just silence.

I could feel the presence of something or someone, but I couldn't tell who or what. It was warm, and solid but soft at the same time.

"Please." It pleaded.

I had no control over anything. I had no feeling, I was numb, like a vegetable.

"Come back." I heard the voice, it's broken plead.

I wanted to reach out and tell him I'm okay, to comfort him. But I couldn't do it, I couldn't lie, not again.

The truth was I wasn't okay, I was just broken.

* * *

**I know I'm a bad person. I am oh so very sorry for the loooong wait for this chapter! I really am, but I've had absolutely no internet access at my house! but I will try and get another up this weekend!**

**-Sam**


	27. Chapter 27

**Jacobs POV**  
I pulled Alex into my lap, cradling her head. My back was turned to the Clullens and Seth who were standing behind me, but I could hear thier whispering.

"Will she be okay?" Esme whispered frantically to Carlisle. "Im not sure..." He answered solemly.

"Carlisle, why dont we go and have a look around?" Jasper asked. Carlisle nodded before going off with the blonde vampire.

They were only gone a few minutes by the time they got back. "There's no sign of anybody, human or immortal ever being here, besides Alex and her friend." Jasper called from a few feet away.  
"Are you sure?" I asked in disbelief and as I stared down at Alex, I wondered what kind of person would do this. I ran my hand across her cold cheek, I missed the way her skin felt against mine.  
"Well, it looks like you found us!" A voice yelled from the trees.  
I cautiously set Alex down before standing.  
"What did you do to her?" I growled.  
A man stepped from the tree line. But the strange thing was, he was human.  
A short, bitter laugh rang out, "She got what she deserved." he yelled.  
Convulsions pulsed through me and I could feel the wolf threatening to explode. But something here wasn't right, I can't just kill a human, but humans can't just imprison vampires.  
"Be careful Jacob." Dr. Cullen warned from behind me.  
"She didn't deserve any of this!" I roared before closing the distance between us.  
The man walked towards me, "That's what you think." He spat before breaking into a sprint.  
He was going at a human pace, so I wasn't expecting much to happen.  
It wasn't until we were face to face, when I saw the red eyes.  
He slammed into me, knocking my breath from me and slamming me into the ground, we skidded a few feet in the wet muddy grass before coming to a stop.  
I could already feel the broken bones and blood running down my leg.  
"Jacob!" Seth yelled, before phasing and attacking the vampire/human thing.  
I tried to pull my self up, but I could feel the shattered bones in my left leg.  
I couldn't do much but watch as a second thing shot from the trees and attacked the Cullens and Bree. He went for Bree first. She screamed dodging the first attack before being caught by her hair. She screeched as Jaspar and Carlisle tried to help but they were good.  
The second vampire thing, who was bigger than Emmett and probably twice as strong as Jasper.  
I pulled myself through the wet grass, towards Alex, but abruptly stopped once I heard Seth yelp in agony.  
I turned to watch as Seth was thrown against a large tree. He slid to the ground, and stopped moving.  
"Seth!" I screamed. Bree stopped in her tracks, "Seth!" she yelled, before sprinting to him and collapsing at his side.  
"Is he okay?" I yelled.  
"I-I-I don't know." she stuttered.  
"Stay with him." I told her, I was almost at Alex, when I felt the cold hands close around my throat.  
I was lifted into the air, my oxygen supply cut off.  
"Do you know what's going to happen next?" the vampire growled.  
I clawed at his hands, but couldn't break the grip.  
He smiled as he said "I'll just tell you, I'm going to kill you all." He spat viscously.  
"I'll start with your girl, and you can watch!" He said before, throwing me to the ground.  
Black dots clouded my vision as I gulped down huge breaths of air.  
He still stood over me. "Ready for the show?" he asked.  
"Don't do this." I rasped.  
He laughed, before kicking my ribs with great force.  
I turned over in pain, I felt the cracked ribs and cautiously ran my hand over my side and felt my bones sticking out.  
He pulled me to my feet, I screamed in pain as my weight was put on my broken leg. With the same masochistic smile me pulled his arm back and punched me in the nose, and sending me back onto the ground.  
I knew I was about to pass out, but I also knew I had to do something if any of us had a chance to live.

I shook my head, "The only ones dying here tonight will be you and your freak over there." I spat, and thats when I heard it.

* * *

**K, so i dont know whats going on with the spacing and stuff, I wrote it all on my ipod.**

**And also, im oh so sorry for the wait, but schools starting and im crazy busy but theres only a few chapters left and I should have 28 up later this evening**

**:)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Alexs POV**

"Jacob?" I called. I stood tentatively, my legs a little unstable from not being used.

My stomach dropped once I inhaled _his_ scent. I turned to the left and he was there, "Kyle?" I whispered.

He seemed almost shocked, but then his familiar cruel smile flashed on his face. "My dear Alex! You see what you've done?" he said motioning around him. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alex were unsuccessfully trying to fight off Hunter. But they were out matched, we all knew it.

"This isn't your Fault Alex." Jacob rasped. I turned to the right, he was a few feet away, and he was bloody and beaten. He couldn't stand I could see that.

I turned to go to him but Kyle beat me there. "Don't move, or Ill crush his spine." He growled, roughly placing his foot on Jacobs back. I stopped and screamed "Don't hurt him!"

"You mean don't do this?" Kyle asked. He placed his foot against Jakes rib cage, where a few ribs were poking out. Jake yelled in pain as Kyle nudged with his toe.

I shook my head frantically. "Stop! Please..." I pleaded. Emotions welled up inside me as I glanced at Bree, I could plainly see the Pain on her face as she sat beside Seth, still in wolf form, and carefully stroked his fur. He didn't seem conscious, then I looked into Jakes eyes. I could see how much pain he was in, I wanted to help him, but I knew I would only make things worse.

A broken sob erupted from inside of me, and I felt the warm tears running down my cheek. I reached up to my face and slowly wiped my hand across my wet cheek. I carefully inspected my hand, and watched the salty liquid fall from my finger.

"No..." I whispered.

"That's Impossible!" Kyle said.

That's when everything came back to me. I closed my eyes as every single memory, every wizard lesson, every spell, all of it came back.

I opened my eyes and smiled as I remembered a particular discussion.

* * *

___"Now I know we won't have to worry about this, but as your wizard teacher I am required to tell you." __My dad said. He picked up an ancient looking scroll and began reading. _

_"In the case of death of a wizard(s) in training, the remaining sibling if there is one shall be given the status of full wizard by default." He finished reading. He looked up and smiled. "K?" he said and we returned back to other, happier things._

* * *

I raised my palm and a beam of white light hit Kyle in the chest. He was thrown 10 feet across the field, I sighed in relief as I sprinted towards Jake. I knelt on the ground beside him.

"Im sorry Jake." I whispered, more tears falling. He looked at me with his brown eyes and replied "Dont be sorry."

He reached for my hand, and I took his.

"Im going to get us out of here." I told him before flashing him into the trees with Bree and Seth.

"Hunter Stop!" I yelled, he had Jasper pinned to the ground and Carlisle, Alice, and Esme were trying to help him but, he was just too strong.

I focused for a minute before raising my palm again, I was about to shoot the light when I was tackled from the side. Kyle grabbed my hands and tried to pin them above me, but I quickly kicked him, pushing him to the side.

He grabbed my arm and quickly bit down, his venom stung, more than it should have actually.

I looked at my arm and where I had been bitten a clear liquid began to ooze, after a couple of seconds, it turned red. Like blood.

We were both shocked, but Kyle took advantage of the situation to but my other arm, the same thing happend.

I could feel myself becoming weaker, so I knew I had to finish this now.

I focused on what little power I had left in me and took a shot at Kyle, stunning him.

I turned to Hunter and did the same. Once he was down Carlisle and Jasper began pulling him apart.

Alice and Esme rushed over to help me. Once all the parts were in a pile and the fire was set, I collapsed on the ground.

The strange liquid poured from the gashes on my arms, it was a strange mixture of something like blood and a thick clear liquid.

"We need to go now." Esme said.

"Get her into the car." Carlisle comanded, and I felt Japer carefully lift me.

"Alex!" I heard Jacobs panicked yell and then Alice reassuring him, that was the last thing I heard for a long time.

* * *

**Wooo! 2 chapters in one night!**

**Yeah, so I have the last two chapters planned, they just need to be written and then I'm done! I have other stuff I've been working on but I promised myself I'd finish one thing before I started another.**

**So, if any of you want. you can review or somthing...**

**:)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Alex's POV**

"She can hear us now." A voice said, I'm pretty sure it was Edward. Different sounds and voices surrounded me but one in particular stood out above the others.

"Alex?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. I wanted to open my eyes, I wanted to say something, or tell them I felt fine. I couldn't do these things. It felt like something was weighing me down and keeping me here in this strange dark place.

"Something's happening.." Edward said he was louder this time." I could sense the tension rise around me.

"What?!" Jacob said, his voice loudest.

Just as the noises had appeared they disappeared. Strange sensations over took me and it was like I was being pulled away from the real world and deeper into myself.

"Alex, nice of you to join me." An old man stood in the middle of a strange white room, I faintly recognized him.

"Professor Crumb?" I asked. More and more vivid memories came back causing an ache to rise from inside of me.

"You've made quite the mess Alex Russo." He said, folding his hands in front of him. He looked at me waiting for a response, I was too numb to respond.

I cleared my throat, "Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in your subconscious, it was the only way I could reach you right now." He replied. I nodded, I wasn't sure how to respond or what to think. I was running through all the possible outcomes and scenarios that could play out. What if they took me back into the wizard world, away from Jacob and the rest of my new family.

"From what I understand, you have regained your memory as well as your powers. Correct?" He asked. I nodded again.

"What will happen now?" I asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"Honestly, there's nothing I can do. You will remain a Wizard and Vampire hybrid. It's also up to you to decide whether or not you'd like to stay here or come back to the Wizard world."

I looked up quickly. "I'd like to stay."

He nodded, "As you wish. Good bye Alex." and with a wave of his wand he was gone and I was being yanked back into reality with crushing force.

I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by the Cullen's along with Seth and Jake,we were back in Forks. I could tell by the smell of the rain and the forest.

"Alex!" Jacob exclaimed, I felt his huge warn hand grab mine. I smiled and stood to pull him into his arms when I felt a tug on my wrist. Carlisle rushed forward and gently pushed me back down onto the hospital bed I was on. "I've got you on an Intravenous, you're unwell." He said.

"I feel fine!" I protested sourly.

Jacob shook his head a worried smile on his lips, "Doctor's orders." he said. I could see the concern on his face.

I sighed and laid back down, I rested my hands by my sides. When I did I felt a strange but familiar object sitting beside me. I lifted the object much to everybody else's confusion.

"My wand!" I said excitedly. With a devilish smile and a flick of my wrist I flashed Jacob and I away. I closed my eyes feeling the familiar rush of transporting.

When I opened my eyes Jacob and I were standing on a remote beach with white sand and crystal blue waters. "What the hell just happened?!" Jacob yelled looking around frantically.

"It was magic." I said throwing my arms around Jacob's neck pulling him into me and meeting my lips with his. The waves crashed in the background and in being this close to Jacob I could feel his heartbeat.

For a moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

**We're nearly finished :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Alex's POV**

The following month was perfect. Jacob as well and the Cullen's were absolutely fascinated with my magic. The wizard counsel had checked in on me and determined my living conditions were well and I was protected.

Jacob and I were doing very well, anybody could see how he adored me. I loved him a lot. Things moved fast, Jacob did what he could to reconcile his and Seth's issues with the pack. Their pack didn't take their imprinting on vampires lightly.

Bella and Edward announced their wedding and Alice threw herself into planning. Bree was enlisted as her assistant, I felt bad for Bree.

The night of the wedding rolled around Jacob and Seth showed up in tux's. "Wow." was all I could say. I wore a dark purple knee length 50's style dress with a full skirt and everything. Alice had dressed me and Bree. Bree wore a pale purple strapless dress.

The ceremony was beautiful, Alice had absolutely outdone herself. "Alex, I'd like you to meet my Father." Jacob said from behind me. I turned around to see Billy Black in his wheel chair. I smiled nervously. _What if he doesn't like you? _A tiny voice whispered in my head. Billy held his hand out to shake mine, I took it and I could tell he was surprised by the presence of warmth.

"So it's true then, eh? You're only half Vampire." He said, he seemed genuinely interested. Jacob cleared his throat dramatically. I smiled "Yeah, half vamp half wizard." I said proudly.

Billy smiled again, "Well, it was nice to finally meet you. Feel free to stop by anytime." He said before telling Jacob to wheel him away.

After the ceremony we were seated outside for some horribly awkward, sweet, and funny toasts followed by some time to dace.

"May I have this dance?" Jacob asked holding out his hand. I laughed, "Of course" I said dramatically placing my hand in his. He pulled me closer into him, "Alex, I have a confession." He said suddenly. He looked strange.

"What?" I asked cautiously. He hesitated. "I... I. I can't dance." He said finally. I looked up at him and laughed. We swayed in place, his movements awkward and reserved.

"That's okay. I'll teach you sometime. After all, we've got all the time in the world." I said resting my head on his chest. I looked around, Bree was with Seth, Alice with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett, Esme with Carlisle, and of course Bella with Edward.

After the song changed I let go of Jake, much to his dismay, and grabbed Bree. "Dance with me!" I said. Bree smiled and laughed as we danced. Jake and Seth watched from the side of the dance floor. We had also caught the eye of Bella's blonde human friend, I think his name was Mike.

Later, Bree and I went to get Seth and Jacob a drink when Mike appeared again.

"Ladies," He said with a nod. I could hear his human friends snickering from a few feet away. I smiled at him tobe polite, Bree did too. I think he took that as a sign of interest. He moved closer, "Are you two Cullen's as well?" He asked leaning on the food and drink table. "Kind of." I said looking for Jacob not wanting to be rude and just outright ditch the guy.

"There you are Alex." Jacob said his arm snaking around my waist. Mike paled at the sight of Jacob and awkwardly cleared his throat. Seth appeared as well, also taking hold of Bree protectively.

Mike rambled on about having to go elsewhere and made a hasty escape back to his human friends who were very amused at his failure. Curiously, I listened in on their conversation.

"You tried Mikey." One of them said. Another said "Those Indian boys are gorgeous, do you think I could get one?" The girls in their group snickered again while I suppressed a snarl.

A few hours later the reception was over and Bella and Edwrd were ushered into a vehicle by Alice to be whisked away to their Honeymoon.

Soon after Jake and I sat under a huge tree, the wind blowing softly around us. "I love you Alex. I always will, I can promise you that." Jacob said. "I love you too," I said leaning into him. I wanted to stay like this forever.

A couple weeks later Bella and Edward came back. Bella had conceived Edwards child, the Cullen's were frantic. Nobody knew what to do or how to react. Everybody dealt with it in their own way.

It tore Jacob apart to see Bella like that in her battered and pregnant state. He tried to stay away as much as possible. We had been spending a lot of time with Nash and Bree as well as Jacob's Dad.

Bella had called Jacob more than once. She wanted to see him but it hurt him to see her. I had finally convinced him to go and visit one day. When we arrived I sensed something was different. Bella was somehow getting better.

Jake and I walked into the Cullen house to find Bella sipping on a cup of human blood. Jacob was repulsed. "He's thirsty." Bella said quickly when she saw the look on his face.

He didn't say anything, only shook his head and took a seat next to Alice. I sat next to him, not sure what to do. "So how are you?" I asked awkwardly. Bella smiled weakly. "I think I'm beginning to get better." She said hopefully. Edward didn't say anything nor did Jacob.

Edward cleared his throat, "Tell them about the names." He said with a genuine smile. Bella smiled as well "If it's a boy EJ, Edward-Jacob, and if it's a girl Renesemee." She said proudly. Jacob looked up with a surprised look on his face.

Bella moved her cup and asked Rosalie to take her to the bathroom. Bella got to her feet. Before she could take Rosalie's arm there was a sickening crack. Bella fell to the ground as Edward moved faster than I'd ever seen any immortal move to catch her.

"Bella?!" He yelled. She whimpered looking into his eyes. Tenderly Edward scooped her up and she was taken to a room with a hospital bed and other various items. Jacob went to help along with Rosalie.

Minutes later Rosalie was back holding a baby swaddled in pink blankets. A few more minutes later, Jacob walked back into the room with Alice trailing behind him. His face blank and his heart beating quickly.

Rosalie turned to us all and said "This is Renesmee."

* * *

**OMG. It's finished. My first story is finished. I'd like to thank everybody who read it and reviewed and all that junk. It took two years but it's done. Oh and I've intentionally finished at this spot. :)**

**Once again thank you all for reading, you're all awesome.**

**If you've read the whole thing which you probably have if you're reading then have a plate of cyber cookies because I love you.**


End file.
